The Loud House Gets Louder!
by Lantistic Loud
Summary: The Fanfiction Here Is Based Off Laney In The Loud House. The Loud House Belongs To Nickelodeon, Chris Savino, And Viacom.
1. chapter 1

Introduction

Lincoln: Ever Wonder What If You Grew In A Big Family?

(It Shows A Family Of 15 Kids)

Well, Don't Let The Picture Fool You. Its Not All Sugar And Spice, Well Don't Believe Me?

(Lincoln Opens His Door And It Shows Multiple Events Happening)

Welcome To...The Loud House! In A Family As Big As Mine, Its Rare To Be The First. But Hey, I Have My Own Room! Sure Its Just A Converted Living Closet, But Its My Own Space In The Loud House!


	2. Episode 1 - New Loud(Part One)

Virtual Title Card: It Shows A Picture Of The Newer Loud House With A Lined Out Character Next To Lincoln

Idea From: Lantistic Loud

(The Episode Starts With **Larura** Packing Up For School, Since She's The Last To Leave Her Room.)

Larura: There! Thats All Everything... Wait.

(Larura Checks Her Bag And Sees **Lukas'** Clothes)

Ugh! Lukas! (Throws His Clothes On His Bed)

(The Rest Of The Louds Are Waiting For Larura)

Enter Larura*

Lori: There You Are! We've Literally Been Waiting For You For 1 Hour!

(Skip To Lukas And Larura's Class)

Mrs. Wellington: Okay Class, We Have A New Student, Larissa!

Larissa: Hi Class!

(Noticing That Everyone In Her Family In Siblings Name Starts With L, Larura Thinks Larissa Is A Long Lost Sister)

Part 2 Coming Soon!


	3. Episode 2 - Meeting Other Me

Virtual Title Card: Lincoln Is Holding A Voodoo Version Of Himself

Idea By: Lantistic Loud

*The Episode Starts With **Logan** Reading A Fanfiction On The Couch While **Lonni** , The Older Sister Is Watching TV Next To Her*

Lonni(Notices Logan Reading) Hey Sis!

Logan: (Being Frightened) Gah!! Oh...Hey Lonni.

Lonni: What 'Cha Doing?

Logan: Just Reading A Fanfiction About A Girl Who Turns 8.

Lonni: Ooh! Thats Your Age!

Logan: I'm 9...

Lonni:Oh...

Logan: Oh Yeah...Me And Lisa Made A Deal, I'm Going To An Alternative Dimension.

Lonni: OOH! IS IT ABOUT LAWN-EY IN THE GARDEN!?!?!

Logan: No! Its Another Dimension But Its Something Called "Brawl Of The Family" Where Everyone Fought Over The Same Dress Lenni And Lorri Bought. Wanna Come?

Lonni: Sure!

Logan: Okay, We Have 24 Hours There, They Won't See Us Or Feel Us.

(Skip To The Other Dimension)

*Dimension Logan Is Blocking The Living Room*

D.Logan: Sorry Bro, The Room Is Off Limits.

D.Lincoln While At The Door: What? Why Is The Living Room Off Limits?

D.Logan: (Angerly) DO YOU WANT THE HARD WAY OR NOT!?

D.Lincoln: (Scarred) Ahh! Uh...No, Ma-am...

D.Logan: Good, Now Get In Here Or Stay Out!

Logan: Wow, This Me Is Crazy

*Lonni And Logan Starts Laughing*


	4. Episode 3 - Lori On Edge

Virtual Title Card: Lori, Leni And Luna Are Chasing Lincoln

Idea By: Lantistic Loud

(The Episode Starts With Logan Reading A Fanfiction, Lonni Watching TV, Lukas Playing On His Phone And Larura Secretly Doing Logan's Hair.)

Logan: Ahh~ **Joseph's** Fanfictions Are The Best!

(Lukas Hears What Logan Said) Joseph?

Lonni: You Didn't Hear? Logan Bought So Much Of His Books, He Gives Them To Her For Free!

Logan(While Blushing And Being Embarrassed): WHERE'D YOU SEEN THAT!?

Lonni: You Said It It Your Sleep.,

(Cut To A Flashback)

F.Logan(In Her Sleep): Ahh~ I Think Joseph Likes Me. He Only Gives Me Free Books.

(Flashback Lonni Being Awoke From Lucy's Sighing Heard This.)

(Flashback Ends)

Logan: Oh...

(There Is A Sudden Crash, Followed By Leni Shrieking)

Lukas: WHAT WAS THAT!?!?!

Larura: IS LENI OKAY!?!?

(They All Rush Up And See Everyone But Luan Poking Up Their Doors)

Lincoln: What Was That?

Lola: I Think Lori, Leni And Luna Are Fighting.

Logan: How Come?

(They All Here Luna Scream "I'D HAD ENOUGH DUDES!!!)

Luan( While Poking Her Head Out): Luna Moved Into Lori And Leni's Room.

Lana: Why?

Luan: Luna Had Enough My Jokes.

Lori: OKAY! BOTH OF YOU, OUT!!!

(Leni Walks Out With Bruises, A Black Eye And Her Sunglasses Are Broken, And Luna Walks Out Fine)

Luna(While Mumbling): Why Would Lori Do That?

Luan: Wow, You're Not Looking Like A LUNAtic! (Laughs During Rimshot) HAHAHAHA! Get It?

(The Other Siblings Groan)

Lucy: Groan...

Lincoln: Leni, What Happened Back There?

Leni: Ever Since Luna Came, Lori Has Been Upset.

(They Hear Lori Snoring Loudly)

Logan: Is There A Gorilla In There?

(Everyone Minus Luan Laughs)

Lucy: Hah Hah.

Luan: Oh Come On! That Wasn't Even A Yolk!(Proceeds To Through A Egg And Logan)

Logan: Great...My Glasses Are Messy!

Luna: As Well As Lori And Her Room.

Logan: Okay, Thats It I'M STARTING TO FEAR THE FAMILY'S FUTURE!!!

Lukas: Well, Maybe If You Didn't Read The "Lane-Ney" Prologue, You Wouldn't Come Up With That Trait.

Logan (While Offended): Shut Up! You Know I Just Kept Reading Since September Sixteenth 2016!

(Lori Opens Her Door)

Lori: Whats Going On Here?

Everyone Minus, Lori, Luna And Leni: Nothing!


	5. Episode 4 - Enough Is Enough!

Virtual Title Card: Lincoln Face With Red Eyes

Based Off: The Loud House Lost Episodes Creepypasta "Enough Is Enough" And "The Black Figure"

Warning: This Episode Is A Nightmare Episodes, It Has Disturbing Words, And Gore Via Text.

(The Episode Starts Unusual, With Lincoln Being Annoyed By Luan.)

Luan: Hey Lincoln! Look At This Pie

Lincoln: ALRIGHT ENOUGH IS ENOUGH!!!

(Picks Up Luan)

Luan: (In Southern Accent) Wow Bro! You SHOULDer Work Hard At The Gym!! Hahahah! Get It?

Lincoln: Luan...Stop

Luan: Is This A Pickup Line!?! Hahahah!!!!

(Lincoln Throws Luan At The Wall)

Crash*

(Lincoln Picks Up A Sharp Piece Of Wood)

Luan: (Worried): Bro...I WOODn't Recommend This! Hahahah Get It? But Seriously, Stop!

(Logan Is Reading In Her Research Book Untill She Hears Luan Scream)

Logan(While Rushing Down The Stairs): Luan!!!! What Happened!?

Luan(With A Piece Of Wood In Her Eyes): Keep...A SHARP EYE Out For Lincoln...

(Logan Gasped In Horror While Seeing The House Prankster Die In Front Of Her)

(Logan Sees Lincoln): LINCOLN!!! WHAT THE F--(Logan Swearing Was Cut Off By Leni Screaming)

Logan: LENI!!!!(While Going Upstairs, Lincoln Chases Her With A Knife)

(Logan Opens Lori And Leni's Door Then Before She Can Say Anything About Lori Having Glass Stabbed In Her Body, Lincoln Stabs Her In Her Back)

Leni: LINCOLN!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!!!

Lincoln: Shut Up Or You Die Next!

(Lynn And Lucy Then Wake Up To Lincoln And Leni Arguing)

Lynn-Lucy: What Are They Doing?,

Lonni(While Running): GUYS!!! LUAN AND LARURA ARE DEAD!!!!

Lynn: What!?

Lucy: Who Would Do This!?!

Lynn-Lucy-Lonnie: Lincoln!!!!

Lincoln: What!?!

Lynn: Why Do You Have Leni And Lola's Head!?

Lincoln: Cause I Killed Them!

Lonni: AHHH!!!! WHAT IS THAT BEHIND HIM!?!?

(Lincoln Looks Behind Him And Its A Taller And Darker Version Of Lori It Reaches Out To Lincoln As He Screams In Horror)

(Lincoln Wakes Up And Sees His Sisters And Brother Around Him)

Lori: Whats Wrong Lincoln?

Leni: Want Bon Bon?

Lukas: You Okay Brother?

Lonni: Here! Take This Cup Of Tea!

(Those Words Were Mostly Heard During Lincoln's Siblings Consoling As He Told Him About The Nightmare)


	6. Episode 5 - Love Is Life 1

Virtual Title Card: Lincoln Sees Lonni Holding Hands With A Lined Out Person.

 **Ladies And Gentle-Louds, I Present You, The First Episode That Mainly Focus On One Character!** Mostly Focused Character: Lonni

Based Off: Laney In The Loud House - Laney In Love.

(The Episode Starts With Lonni Coming In The Door With A Perfume Smell And Logan Writing In Her Book "Logan's Epic Proportions".)

Logan: (Sniffs) Lonni What Is That Smell!? I'm Getting A Toothache From It!,

Lisa From A Far: THAT'S MY LINE!!

(Shuts Door)

Lonni: Uhh...Its N--Nothing!

Logan: (Realizes) You Have A Love Interest, Do Ya?

(Luna Randomly Pops Up): Lonni Likes Someone!?

Lonni: (Embarrassed) What Are Yo-- Ugh! Fine. I Do.

Logan-Luna: Wow,(Both Picks Up Lonni) GUYS LONNI IS READY!!!

(Everyone Came Out Minus Lincoln And Lukas Came Out Their Rooms)

Leni: Lonni Is Ready?

Lana: Really?

Lola: Lets Help Her Out!

Logan: Lets Meet In Lori's Room!

(In Lori's Room)

Lori: Okay, Any Ideas?

Logan: I Say We Put On Headsets And Tell Her What To Say! I've Seen It In A Fanfiction!

Lonni: Okay!

(Hours Later)

Luan: Hide Here, Guys!

(Lonni Met Up With A Boy With Blue Hair)

Lonni: H--Hey **Leon...**

Leon: (Holding Out His Hand) Pleasure To See You, Love!

Lonni: ...You To...

Lori On Mic: Lonni! Forgot The Bahs! Act Cool!

Lonni: So... Y--You'd Remember What We're Doing?

Loen: (Holds Her Hand) Yep! I Already Have!

Part Two Coming Soon (Its Gonna Be Added With A New Loud 2)


	7. A New Loud And Love Is Life

**Ladies And Gentle-Louds, I Present You, Part 2 Of A New Loud And Love Is Life!**

A New Loud, Love Is Life

Mostly Focused Characters: Larua, Lola, Lori, Lonni And Leon

(The Episode Starts With Larua And Lola Walking In The Hall)

Lola: And Then! Darcy Went Out And Smashed The Willington's Statue In Pieces!

Larua: I Heard...

Lola: This Is Gonna Be Good!

Larua: Mr. Willington Was Responsible For The Pieces!

Lola: Wow! Larissa Isn't Our Long Lost Sibling.

Larua: How'd You Know I Told Lukas That!?

Lola: Word Goes Around.

Larua: Oh. Did You Get The Headsets For Telling Lonni What To Do For Her Date?

Lola: Yep!

Skip To Every Loud Minus Lonni Hiding In Bushes

Lori: Are You Kidding Me? Gus Game And Grub?

Logan: Says The One Who Works There!

You Didn't Even Quit.

Lori: You're Right!(Zooms In At The Register)

Lori: Hey Lonni! And...

Leon: Its Leon.

Lori: Right. Heres 50 Tokens. 25 For Lonni, And 25 For Leo--

Leon: Just Give Here My Tokens.

Lori: With Pleasure. (Gives Tokens To Lonni Who Is Already Playing Games)

Lori (To Herself): Just Put These In My Pocket. Hey Lonni!

Lonni: Huh?

Lori: I Heard If You Get 1 Million Tickets, You Can Get This Coupon Of Having Free Food For A Year!

Lonni: Challenge Excepted!

Lonni On Mic: Guys, I'm Ready To Go On My Own.

Lisa: Affirmative.

Lincoln: You Got This!

(A Montage Of Leon Helping Lonni Get 1 Million Tickets)

Lonni: Dang! I Have 999,999 Tickets, And Four Tokens Left!

Leon: Let Me Get One Exact Ticket With The Tokens

(Leon Is Playing Ukrainian Roulette Of Getting A Specific Amount Of Tickets And Lands On "1")

Lori: (Surprised) Wow! Exact!?!

(Lonni And Leon Are At The Register With Smiles)

Lori: Fine, You Two Can Get The Coupon.

Lonni-Leon:(Happily) YAY WE GOT FREE PIZZA!!!

Lori At The Viewers: They Sure Act Alike.


	8. The Loud House Gets Louder Season Finale

Ladies And Gentle-Louds, I Present You, The Future Of This Fanfiction

This Upcoming Episodes(Plus Remade Versions Of Real Episodes)

Bad To The Bone

Laura On The Move

Lincoln Loud: Unwanted

A Horrible April Fools

Party Out Loud

Butterfly Effect

Book Thief

Fanfiction Lovers

Will Be Added To A Season Finale: Turn It Up Loud.

Plus Season 2 Episodes

Thanksgiving Terror

The Amnesia House

The Thirsty Games

Linc In Charge

House Of 3

Its A Really Loud House

And...

Meeting The Rival Family

For Season 2!


	9. A Little Update (If You Seen The Amino)

Ladies And Gentle Louds, I Present You, A Update To Season 2(And Other Things)

The Rest Of "Fanfiction Lovers" Will Not Be Added To The Season Finale.

The Amnesia House Will Be An Exclusive Episode.

Butterfly Effect (Again) Will Not Be Included In The Season Finale.

Thanksgiving Terror Will Be Season 2 Season Finale.

Season 3 Will Have Remade Loud House Episodes

A Horrible April Fool's Will Be An Amino Exclusive Episode.

A Crossover Will Happen Mid Season 2.

New Guaranteed Season 2 And 3 Episodes

Making Another Case(Season 3, Amino)

Left In Another Darkness(Season 3, )

Identification Swap(Season 2, Amnio)

The Clone House(Season 2, )

Meeting The Rival Family Will Be An Independent Episode.


	10. Turn It Up Loud!(Season Finale

(The Season Finale Starts In Lola, Lana, Lukas And Laura's Room)

Lukas(While Throwing Unneeded Clothes): Nope... Not That... No...

(Cut The Laura Covered In Lukas' Clothes)

Laura: Ugh! (Leaves The Room)

(Cut To Lonni Cutting Wood In The Hall)

Lonni: Heya Sis!

Laura: Hey Lonni...

Lonni: Wanna Chainsaw Some Wood?

Laura: No!

Lonni: Okay! (Equips Protection Googles And Uses The Chainsaw) Hmm... How Do You Turn This Off? (Lonni Accidentally Drops And A Runs Off Screaming): RED ALERT! RED ALERT!!! CHAINSAW ON THE LOOSE!!!!!!!

Laura:(Sighs While Turning It Off) We Can't Have Character Development Here?

(Cut To Logan Looking For Her Epic Porportions Book)

Logan: Can't Find It Anywhere!

Logan While Kicking Her Door Open: Alright!!! EVERYONE OUT NOW!!!

(Everyone Rushes Out Their Rooms)

Leni: A New Surprise Party!?

Lori: I Was Literally Talking With Bobby!

Lonni: Huh?

Lincoln: This Better Be Good!

(Lights Cut Off)

Logan: Oh It Is Lincoln~ WHICH ONE OF Y'ALL TOOK MY BOOK!?

(The Other Siblings Are Talking About What Book)

Logan: Okay. Back Up To The Wall.

(Everyone Minus Logan Backs Into The Wall And Then Gets Stuck From Gum)

Lincoln: Gum?

Lori: Literally?

Lola: EWWW

Logan While Walking In A Army Fashion: One Of Y'all Took My Books Hmm, That Rhymes. I KNOW Y'ALL DID!!

(Everyone Minus Logan Gulps In Horror)

Logan: Lets Start With... Lincoln!

Lincoln: What Do I Have To Do With This!?!?

Logan: I Have A Ace Savy Fanfiction, You Could Of Took It. Also If I Get My Three Books Before I Investigate All Of Y'all, You're All Off The Hook...Er Wall.

Lincoln: Okay! Lemme Get My Ace Savy Comics!

(Five Minutes Later)

Lincoln: See?

Logan: Hmmm... Okay, You Can Go Back To What You're Doing.

(Logan Looks Back And Sees The Siblings Escaped)

Logan: Ah, Forget It..

(One Hour Later, Laura Is Playing On Her Toy Xylophone)

(Lisa Burts In With A Toy Xylophone)

Lisa: I CAN PLAY BETTER THAN YOU!!(Plays Jazz Xylophone)

Laura: Oh Yeah!??(Plays An Xylophone Cover Of The Loud House - Project Loud House Theme)

(Luna Comes In)

Luna: Guys, Youre _Both_ Wrong!(Plays An Xylophone Cover Of Tricked)

Luna: Lemme Take You Two On A Tour(Everything Starts Getting Trippy, Laura And Lisa Becomes Skeletons And Luna Wheres A Skeleton Outfit)

(Laura Is Making Skeleton Sounds,) Translation: What Is Happening!?!

Luna: Just Relax!

(Cut To Logan Showing Lincoln Some Fanfictions)

Logan: And That One Is--

Lonni: LOGAN!!!! GET AWAY!!! LINCOLN IS BAD LUCK!!!

Logan While Looking Suspiciously At Lincoln: Wait, You're Bad Luck!?!

(Logan Starts To Beat Up Lincoln And Kicks Him Out, Literally)

Logan: And Stay Out!!!

Lincoln: Lonni! What The Heck!?!

Lonni: Ask Lynn That.

(Cut To Logan And Lonni Shopping)

Lonni: Okay... Fanfictions, Comics... Logan, I Think I Know Why Joseph's Manga Store Is Useless.

(Logan Hits Her In The Shoulder)

Lonni: Hey!!

Logan: Respect Other People's Work Before They Criticize Yours.

Lonni: Oh. Is That Joseph?

(Logan Looks At Joseph)

Logan: Bah...Bah...Bah...Bah..

(Lonni Slaps Logan)

Lonni: Forget The Bahs! What Does This Say?

Logan: Crisis.

Lonni: No, The Word In Front.

Logan: Identity.

(Lonni And Logan Walk Up To The Counter)

Lonni: Sir, I Would Like To Buy This Fanfic.

Joseph: Joseph X Logan. It's Free

Lonni: Thanks! Logan, You Coming?

(Logan Pulls On Joesph's Ear)

Logan: Joseph, If You're Selling Fanfictions About Us. See The Two Copies Behind Your Desk? Give Me One Of Them.

Joseph: O--Okay Ma'am..

(Gives Fanfiction To Logan)

Logan: Thanks Joseph!~

(Cut To Sibling Meeting)

Lonni: Alright, Whose In The Party Out Loud?

(Leni, Lonni, Logan, Lincoln, Luan And Luna Raised Their Hands)

(Cut To Logan Searching For Her Baby Book)

Logan: Aha! Here It Is! (Looks At Book) Huh? Its Just Baby Me On Photoshoped Germany!

(Lonni Is Reading A Script She Made Utill Logan Came)

Logan: Lonni, You're My Real Sibling, So You Know My Birthstory Right?

Lonni: Uhh...Yeah... Its An Untold Secret!

(Downstairs, Logan Is Searching Something Up On A Computer And Types In, **Angelica And Daniel Jenkins.** )

(The Computer Shows A Couple Smiling)

Logan Reading The Screen: Angelica Jenkins And Daniel Jr. Married At 26 And 27.

Logan: How Convenient That The Internet Knows My Parents.

(Logan Starts Reading Again And Then Gasped)

Logan: OM-Gosh!

(Logan Rushes Upstairs)

Logan: LONNI!!!! YOU NEED TO SEE THIS!

(Cut To Lonni Looking At The Computer Screen)

Lonni: OM-Gosh!

Logan: I Will Never Know My Birthstory, I Never Knew They We're Dead!

Lonni: (Realizes) Oh...You Wanted Your Birthstory, Why Didn't You Say So? First, In 2006, Our Parents Gave Birth To Me, In Paris, France! A Year Later, We Went To Germany For Vacation. Thats When Our Mother Was Pregnant Again! At The Hospital I Think, You Were There!

When You Was 2 And I Was 3, We Was Staring At A Cliff Which You Almost Crawled Off, But I Saved You Just In Time. When You Was 4, Thats When You Got Your Glasses. You Was Able To See Much Better! When You Was 8 And I Was 9, The German Government Had To Evacuate Every I Berlin! We Was At A Airport, And The Government Took Away Our Parents! A Year Later, We We're Adopted By Lynn Sr. And Rita Loud, Our Parents Killed Themselves That Same Year. So Thats Your Birthstory.

Logan: Wow...You Saved My Life!?!?

Lori While Coming Downstairs: Lonni? You Ready? We've Literally Finished The Stage!

Lonni: Okay, It Will Start At Night.

(Back To Luna, Laura And Lisa)

Luna: You Guys Don't Have A _Real Xylophone?_

Lisa: Negative

Laura: Nope...

Lisa-Laura: Wait, Why Do We Look Like Skeletons?

Luna: Ask Luan About That, She Said A Skeleton's Favorite Instrument Is A _Xylobone._

(Its Night Time And Lonni Is Hosting Something)

Lonni: Okay, Hello Everyone! Welcome To The **_Party Out Loud_** Talent Show!

(Logan Swings Done From A Rope Next To Lonni)

Logan: Tonight's First Performance Is _Leni, The Anoyyed And Confused!_

(Lonni Pulls A Red Curtain Making Logan And Lonni Rise Up)

(Leni And An Owl Are Onstage)

Leni: And This New Kid At School Likes Me!

Owl: Hoo

Leni: Oh Yeah! His Name Is Derek And He's 16!

Owl: Hoo

Leni: His Name Is Derek!

Owl: Hoo

Leni: Derek!

(This Goes On Five More Times)

Leni: Ugh, You're Not Worth Talking To.

Owl: Hoo

Leni: You!

(The Crowd Laughs)

(Logan And Lonni Come Back Down With The Curtain)

Lonni: And Now, _Lola And Lana In The Clean Vs Dirty War!_

(Goes Back Up)

Lukas Narrating: There Once Was Two Kingdoms, Clean And Dirty. Then One Day, It All Changed

Lola: Lana! Your Mud Is On My Glitter!

Lana: Lola! Your Glitter Is On My Mud!

Lola-Lana: This Means War!

(They Both Pull Out Cannons Lola's With Glitter, And Lana's With Mud And Starts Shooting, Both Hit The Other's Castle)

Lola-Lana: MY CASTLE!!

Lana: Whats The Point? Are Castles Just Switched Areas.

Lola: You're Right! Lets Just Sign This Peace Treaty

(Logan And Lonni Comes Back Down)

Logan-Lonni: And Now The Finale, _Luna And Sam's Performance!_

(They Go Back Up)

Luna-Sam: This One Goes Out To You

(They Both Start Playing Their Gutairs Really Good While The Crowd Cheers For Luna And Sam)

(The Next Day)

Lincoln: Great Performance Luna!

Luna: Thanks Bruh!

Logan Reading A Script: Guys It Says The End Is Near?

Lisa: Oh Puh-lease You're Out Of Your Mi--

The End

Logan: Told You!


	11. Season 2 Episode 1 - The Thirsty Games

Virtual Title Card: Lincoln Swimming In Water

Idea By: Lantistic Loud

Exclusive To: FanfictionNet

(The Episode Starts Unusual, With Multiple Louds Hiding Behind Boxes On The Floor, And Lincoln Pulling Off His Fourth Wall Breakery.)

(It Shows Lincoln Wearing Army Clothes)

Lincoln: I'm General Lincoln Loud Here, Brought To You By A War. The Old And The Young.

(The Floor Begins To Flood And The Other Siblings Also In Army Clother Looking At Lincoln)

Lola: Ugh! Lincoln! You Clogged The Toilet Again?

Lincoln: What Makes You Think It's A Toilet Flood And That You Think I Did It!?

Luna: Dude, Don't Be Fast And Furious.

(Toilet Flush)

Lana While Rushing Down To The Kitchen: Guys! Get High Land!!! The Toilet Is Clogged!

(Everyone Minus Lana Then Groans Of Irony)

Lincoln: Okay, Were In High Land.

Lonni: Wait, How Do We Get Out Of Here?

(The Water Rises Due To The Water From The Toilet)

Lana: Great, Now The Toilet Water Is Making It Rise!

Luan: You Started This Toilet Humor!(Rimshot) Hahhaha! Get It? But Seriously, You You're Making An Royal Flush...No Pun Intended.

Lana: Wait! That Gave Me An Idea!(Grabs Plungers)

Lincoln: It Won't Work.

Lana: Oh.

(Logan Is Reading A Book About Ironically Problems)

Logan: Guys! It Says We Can Get Out By Umm... Is There Any Platforms Here?

(Lincoln Grabs A Large Peice Of Driftwood)

Lincoln: Here! Wait, Where Did This Driftwood Come From?

Logan Reading A Script: The Loud House Gets Louder Script Says There Is A Flood.

Lincoln: Oh. (Puts Down Wood On Water Where Its Floats Up) Okay! Three At A Time!

(Lincoln, Lori And Lisa Hops On Then It Breaks And They Fall In The Water)

Lisa: Correction, Its One At A Time.

(The Water Rises Up Again)

Lincoln: Great.

Lonni: Ooh! I Have An Idea! Lets Corrupt It!(Sprinkles Purple Powder And It Spreads Throughout The Kitchen While Everyone Coughs)

(Powder Fades Away)

Logan: Ugh! Lonni! You...(Looks At The Room) Made It Purple. In Fact, The Water Is Rising As We Speak And As They Read! Heh, Fourth Wall Breakage And Rhymes. The Boy Me Would Of Been Out The House By Now!

(Lonni Puts A Manmade Boy Hair Wing On Logan And Pushes Her In The Water)

Lonni: Then Become That Boy You!

Luan: Now Thats A PUSHOver! Hahahha! Get It?

(Logan Getting Her Head Out The Water) Help!!! I Can't Swim!!(Sinks To The Bottom Of The Water)

(Silence)

Lynn: Okay, What Now?

Lucy: I Got An Idea..(Snaps Fingers And Logan Rises Out The Water From Black Magic Sorrounding Her)

Laura: How'd You Do That?

Lucy: Magic.

Lukas: But I Thought You Was A Goth.

(Lonni Sees Logan In Black Magic)

Lonni: P--P--PURE DARKNESS!?!?(Passes Out)

Lynn: Wow... Now You Can Make People Pass Out, Lucy?

Logan While Landing On A Table: Nah, Lonni Is Just Scared Of Advanced Darkness.

(There Is A Book Floating In The Water)

Lori: Hey, Is That's Your Book Of Worst Fanfic Plots? Its Literally Living In The Water Better Than Us.

Logan: Yep...

(Door Creaks Then The Water Starts To Go Away)

Lynn Sr. From A Far: Your Welcome!

Kids: Thanks Dad!

Logan-Lonni-Lukas-Laura: Thanks Lynn Sr.!

Lincoln: Okay, Now The Flood Stopped, What Now?

(Everyone Looks At Each Other)

Siblings: War! (Starts Shooting Each Other With The Toy Bullets)


	12. Episode 2 - The Clone House

Virtual Title Card: Two Lincolns Looking At Each Other

(The Episode Starts With Lonni And Logan Chatting)

Lonni: And That's How Thanksgiving Will Go!

Logan: Lonni, You're Ten And You're Talking About Things You Don't Even Like.

Lonni: Hey!

Logan: So... Word Of Advi--

Lonni: I Don't Need You're Stupid Advise!

(Logan Is Looking At Lonni Confused)

Lonni: (Looks At A Giant Machine) Holy Mother Of Magazines! What Is That!?!

Lisa: My New Invention Which Can Double A Citizen Who Is Dumbfounded Enough To Press This Red Button. Street Name, Cloning Machine.

Lonni: Cloning?

Lisa: Yep, Wanna Try It Out?

Lonni: Heck No! What If I Become Three From This Double Making Machine?

(Lisa Facepalms)

Lisa I'll Just Use The Lazer Mode(Flips Switch)

(The Machine Shoots Out An Energy Bullet Logan, Which It Reflects From Logan Blocking It With A Book, It Then Starts To Bounce Around The Hall)

(Lincoln Opens Door)

Lincoln: Good Morning Guys!

(The Bullet Then Hits Lincoln As He Turns It Two)

Lincoln: Aaahhh!!!!

Lincoln1-Lincoln2: Wha? What Happened?(Looks At Other Lincoln) AHH! WHY IS THERE TWO OF ME!?

Lisa: A Machine I Made.

Lincoln: Lisa! What The Heck!?!

Lisa: It Was An Accident.(Flips Another Switch Which Triggers The Machine To Spaz Out And Shoots Energy Bullets Everywhere)

Logan While Covering Her Head With A Book: Lisa! Can You Even Fix This Problem!?

Lisa: Let Me Try!

(The Machine Clones Itself From An Energy Beam)

Lisa: Uh-Oh...

 **Explosion**

(Every Un-Cloned Being There Is Cloned)

Lisa2: I Got This.

Lisa1: Oh No You Don't!

(The Lisas Are Arguing About Who Should Use The Machines.)

Logan2: Wait, Can You Both Use An Machine?

Lisa2: That's A Good Idea!

Lincoln2: Are We Going To Stay Like This?

Logan1: Nonsense! (Takes Out A Script And Erases And Rewrites Something Thing)

(Every Cloned Things From A Clone Of The Clones To The House Itself Starts To Merg Together)

Lincoln4: This Is Weird!!!

(Skip To Lincoln Fourth Wall Breakage)

Lincoln: Well Guys, Now I Know That Cloning Is Bad.

Luan On Megaphone: Guys! Its Almost Pranksgiving! I Repeat, It's Almost Pranksgiving!

Lincoln: Well Guys, We Have To Stop Luan Ruining Thanksgiving. Gotta Go!


	13. Episode 3 - The Lovely House

**The Lovely House Is Premiering On The Loud House Amino In February 2018, Be Sure You've Seen My Loud House Amino Account To Know More News Of The Loud House Gets Louder, The Loud House Gets Louder's Episodes Appear On Here, FanfictionNet** **First**

(The Episode Starts With Lincoln And Lukas In The Vents)

Lincoln: Lincoln Loud Here! Today Is February 14th And I'm Trying To Avoid My Sisters. They Want Me To Send A Letter To Ronnie Anne.

Lukas: And Thats Why I'm Here To Help! Lincoln Whats The Plan? Oh Wait, I Remember Now.

(Rolls Over To Vent Open And Falls Safely)

Lukas On Walkie Talkie: Okay Lincoln Cue The Ice!

(Lincoln Throws An Ice Cube On The Floor)

(Lukas Hums While Walking With His Eyes Closed And Slips On The Ice)

Lukas: Whoa!(Falls)

Logan Running Over: OM-Gosh! You Okay Lukas!?

Lukas: Yep. I'm Good(Thumbs Up As A Signal)

(Lincoln Nods And Runs Out The Open And Goes In The Bathroom And Takes The Envelopes There)

Lincoln: Lukas, Cue The Ropes!

(Lukas Throws Down A Rooe And Lincoln Climbes Up)

(End Of Idea)

Lukas: So Thats The Idea.

(Lukas Rolls To An Open But Falls In Another)

Lukas: AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!

(Hits Floor)

Lukas: Oof!

(Logan Looks At Lukas Then Back At Her Book)

(Lukas Looks Around)

Lukas: Okay! I'll Get The Envelopes

(Lukas Runs To The Bathroom But Lori Beats Him)

Lori: Move It, Twerp.

Lukas: Come On Lori! I Was Here First!

Lori: And I Was Born First

Lukas You We're Also Adopted First.

Lori: Wait, What?

(Lukas Runs In The Bathroom)

Lori: Dang It.

(Lukas Grabs The Envelopes And Runs Out)

Lukas While Running: Got The Notes!!!!

Logan: We Already Sent Ours. Speaking Of Which. GUYS!!! LINCOLN IS READY!!!!

(Everyone Runs Out And Carries Lincoln Downstairs)

Logan: That'll Keep The Ruckus Out.

(Part 2 Coming February 2018, When Lovely House For The Loud House Gets Louder Premiers On The Loud House Amino)


	14. Episode 4A - The Redemption

Virtual Title Card: Lincoln Around Fire

Based Off: The Loud House - Butterfly Effect

Mainly Focused Characters: Lonni, Logan And Lincoln

(The Episode Starts With Multiple Events In The Living Room, Laura Playing The Violin, Lonni Is Reading "Daily Magges", And Lincoln, Leni And Luna Are Doing Thier Normal Things)

Luna: Wow! Go Laurs! You're Pretty Good With The Aux!

Lonni: Totes!

(Logan Punches The Door Open And Goes Upstairs)

Lonni: Uh...Logan?

(Door Slam)

(Lincoln Goes Upstairs)

Lincoln: Uh...Hey Logan, Christina Is Coming Over And I Need Your Fanfic, "The Such Luck"

(It Shows Logan's Makeup Is Running Down Her Face)

Logan: Oh, Now You Want To Ask! You've Already Read My Dairy

Lincoln: What? I Haven't!

Logan: Then Whats The Thrid Chapter?

Lincoln: The Game.

Logan: I KNEW IT!

Lincoln: Dang It.

Logan: Oh Yeah, I Forgot To Burn This Trash! (Pulls Out Her Joesph X Logan Book)

Lincoln: No. You Don't Have To Get Rid Of It.

Logan: Its Not About You Looking In It! (Takes Off Her Glasses)

Lincoln: What Are You Doing?

Logan: Its Personal, Lincoln (Puts Glasses And Book Down, Lights A Match)

Logan: Good Thing I Have This. (Throws Match At Her Book And Glasses With Turns Into Dust)

Lincoln: Can You Even See Without Your Glasses?

Logan: Duh! (Walks Out And Falls Down The Stairs)

Part 2 Coming With The Lovely House


	15. Thanksgiving Terror (Season Finale)

**Hello Those Who Watch This Series On Amino And FanfictionNet! I Present You, The Season 2 Finale** (The Season Finale Starts In Lori And Leni's Room)

Lori: (Slams Shoe On Desk) Okay! We All Know Why Were Here... Right?

Lonni: Is It About Luan Pranking Us On Thanksgiving?

Lori: Yes.

(It Shows Luan Is Eavesdropping On The Meeting)

Luan: Oh I'm Not Gonna Prank This Year. I've Found Lisa's Blueprints On How To Build A Robot.

(Back In Lori Leni's Room)

Lori: Okay, I've Found A Way To Catch Luan. Luna, You Will Fake Sleep And Catch Luan Walking Out, Then You Tackle Her Down!

Luna: Got It Bruh!

(At Night, Luna Is Undercover And Sees Luan Going Downstairs)

Luna: Got You, Luan! (Tackles Luan While Everyone Comes Out Talking About Beating Luan While The Real Luan Sneaks Downstairs)

Luan: Hah! Can't Prank A Prankster!

(In The Kitchen, Luan Is Analyzing The Many Foods)

Luan: Turkey... Macaroni...Cake...Sushi? Oh Well.

(Luan Cuts Open The Turkey And Puts A Spring Pie In It.)

Luan: That'll Get Dad!

(Luan Hears Footsteps Downstairs)

(Luan Hides And Comes Out The Other Decoy Robot, This Time As Lori)

(It Is Lola Going Downstairs)

Lola: Oh. Hey Lori. You're On The Watch For Luan

Loribot: I Literally Am Not!(Smashes Cake)

Lola: MY CAKE!!! (Tackles The Robot With Starts A Fight Cloud)

Luan: Great! I Can Escape!(Sneaks Pass Lola)

(Upstairs Luan Goes To Sleep)

(Morning Thanksgiving, Lynn Sr. Is About To Cut The Turkey)

Lynn Sr.: Okay Kids! Here I Go!(Cuts Turkey And Gets Hit From The Pie Luan Put In There)

(The Kids Gasp)

Lori: Its Luan! She Done It!

Leni: Where Is She?

(Luan Comes In Swinging On Vines Throwing Cake At Everyone)

Luan: This Is A Piece Of Cake! Hahahaha! Get It?

(Everyone Minus Luan Groan)

Luan: (Gets Of Vine) Happy Pranksgiving! Hahahaha! Get It? You're No Mac For Me! You'll Soon Will Shi! Hahahaha!!! I'm On A Roll!

The End.

Next Season Finale: 25 Louds And Snow Problem


	16. Episode 1 - Snow Problem

Virtual Title Card: Lincoln Riding A Sled Down A Mountain

(The Episode Starts In Snow Mountains, Where Everyone Is Enjoying December Snow Of Winter Solstice)

Lincoln: Okay Guys! We Need To Be Care--

Lori: Who Needs Careful? We're Literally At A Mountain.

Lisa: Yeah, Theres Rocks Everywhere!

Lori: All In Favor Of "Hairless Apes" As Lisa Calls Us?

(Everyone Minus Lisa Raises Thier Hands)

(Cut To The Top Of The Mountain)

Logan: I--Im Not Sure Of This.

Lonni: Nonsense! (Pushes Logan On A Sled With Makes Her Slide Down)

Lonni From A Far: MAKE SURE YOU DON'T CAUSE A AVALANCHE!!!

Logan: WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU!!!

(Avalanche Starts)

Logan: (Looks At The Avalanche, Then Realizes It's Coming Straight For Her) HOLY MOTHER OF BOOKS!!!!

(Back To The Top)

Lonni: Uh-Oh...

(Logan Hits A Rock While Sliding Which Sends Her Up)

Logan: (Looks Down) Well, I Knew This Would Be Useful (Uses Prank-Me-Not Poncho)

(After Falling The Prank-Me-Not Poncho Still Not Prank Proof)

Logan: Correction, Useless. I'm Gonna Be Stuck Her Forever.

(Luan Comes In)

Luan: Ever? You Mean Everest? Hahahaha! Get It? But Seriously, You're In Snow Problem! Hahahaha! Get It? I Am On A Roll (Pushes Logan Which Makes Her Roll Down The Mountain),

Luan: (Looks At Avalanche) Oh... That. (Gets Sled And Rides Down)


	17. Episode 2 - Post Of A Loud

**Ladies And Gentle-Louds, Here Is One Of The Episodes That Won The Poll On Amino (The Clone House Also Did It's On Amino Patent Pending)**

Virtual Title Card: Lincoln, Lola And Lori Taking A Selfie

(The Episode Starts With Lori On Social Media)

Lori: (Looks At Accounts) Okay, LincOutLoud, LunaVevo, LikeItzLeni, LynnerWinner, LoriLoud, LuanPranks, And HackerGranola, Golly, These Are Awful Names, Except Mine, It's Literally The Only Normal One. (Looks At HackerGranola) Wait? Who Is That?

(It Shows The Accounts Lori Mentioned Are In A Group Chat)

LincOutLoud: Hey Family! Just Got A New Ace Savy Comic!

LunaVevo: Will I Just Made A Song.

LuanPranks: I Made Lola Slip On A Ice Cube!

HackerGranola: Hello. I Know The Louds Secrets!

LikeItzLeni: Waht?LORri,HoWDOyUOsPaCE?

LoriLoud: Its The Rectangle.

LikeItzLeni: O k s U!

LoriLoud: I'm Facepalming.

HackerGranola: LoriLoud, You Tooted In Vazilla Five Times This Week!

(Back At Lori)

Lori: Who Is This Person And How Do They Know My Personal Business!?!

(Back On Her Phone)

HackerGranola: It's Easy, I Know Everything About You.

LincOutLoud: Wait? Name Rhymes With Granola, ITS LOLA!

(HackerShumkas Has Joined)

HackerShumkas: Yo Yo!! Whats Up LunaVevo? I Saw You With A Mick Swagger Poster The Other Night!

LunaVevo: Bruh! Thats Bogus!

(In Luna's Room She Is Alone And She Puts A Poster Under Her Bed)

Luna: What The Heck!? How Does Granola And Shumukas Know My Personal Bizz! (Turns Phone Off)

(Back On Social Media)

(LunaVevo Has Left The Chat)

HackerGranola: Lukas! What Are You Doing!?

HackerShumkas: Granny Lola, You're Doing It Also (Link: Https//loudcest)

LoriLoud: Guys Don't Press The Link!

LynnerWinner: Already Am!

(On Lynn's Phone She Presses The Link, Then It Goes To Devaintart Then It Says Lynn's Phone Has A Virus)

Lynn: What The!?!

(Lynn Gets A Voicemail And Hears It, Its Lukas' Voice)

Voicemail: Hello, Lynn. Now Your Phone Has A Virus, It Will Die In...Now.

(Just As That The Phone Turns Off)

(Lori Storms Upstairs To Lola's Room And Kicks It Open)

Lori: LOLA!!!!

(Lola Spins The Chair Shes Sitting On To Face Lori)

Lola: Hah! I Knew You'd Came!

Lori: Wait, Why Do You Look Tall?

(Lola Stands Up And Zips Her Entire Body And It Reveals Luan)

Luan: Hahahaha! You Thought Lola Grown Up! Now That Pranksgiving Is Over, I've Got Some Questions

Lori: What?

Luan: Can You Look Behind You?

(Lori Looks Behind Her And Sees Luan Again, Then Looks Back And Luan Is There, The Luan Behind Lori Was Actually Lincoln And Lola In Disguise)

Lincoln-Lola: Hahhahaha! We Planned The Whole Thing!

Lori: Wait, Don't You And Lisa Have A Trip To Bosnia?

Lincoln: Oh Yeah! (Lincoln And Lola Rushes Off) LISA!!! HURRY UP!!!


	18. Episode 3 - A Family Like No Other

Virtual Title Card: Lincoln With Leon's Hair

Based Off: The Loud House - Relative

Chaos

Mostly Focused Characters: Leon, Joseph, Daniel, Angelica, Lee, Joey, Larissa And Larry

(The Episode Starts In The Living Room)

Logan While Sliding Down The Railing: Woohoo!!! Sliding!

(Lonni Slides Down Almost Making Logan Fall)

Lonni: I Can't Wait!!!

(Laura Slides Down Aswell Making Logan Close To Fall Again)

Laura: Barely Any Of The Louds Will Have Dialogue!

(Lukas Slides Down The Railing Very Fast Making Logan Fall)

Lukas: I Am Ready!!!!

Logan: (Gets Up) Okay. We Are Going To Joesph's House!

Lonni: Also Known As Leon's House!

Laura: And Larissa Plus Larry's House!

Lukas: And Joey, Angelica, Daniel And Lee Otherwise Known As...

Logan-Lonni-Lukas-Laura: The Jenkins' House!

Lonni: Which Is All Away In Hazeltucky!

Logan: And Lori, Is Going To Drive Us There!

(Lori Walks In)

Lori: Okay, Y'all Ready?

Logan-Lonni-Lukas-Laura: Yep!

Laura: But First, Lincoln Is Going To Show Y'all How They Act Before We Get There!

(In The Jenkins' House, It Shows Multiple Events)

Joey: Hey Lee! Look At This!

Lee: Hmm?

(Joey Sprays Him With Soda So Hard, It Knocks Lee Back)

Lee: Man, That's Strong...(Pulls Out Two Of The Same Soda Bottles) But I Am Stronger!

(Leon Walks In)

Leon: (Pulls Out A Volcano Looking Soda Bottle) I Am The Strongest!!

(Larissa Walks In)

Larissa: Can Someone Add A Suffix Better Than EST? (Puts Bomb Down That Explodes The Same Soda Brand)

(Everyone In The Surrounding Area Is Soaked With Soda)

(Joseph Walks In, Soaked Aswell)

Joseph: Come On Guys! I Have A Date Today!

(Everyone Else There Teases Joseph)

Larissa: You're Finally Gonna Kiss Her?

Joey: Awwwww!!! Joseph Woseph Is Ready To Kissy Wissy Logan Wogan!!!

Leon: You Got This, My German Brother.

(Joseph Blushes In Embarrassment)

Joseph: Uhhh...NO!!!

Leon: Wait, Larissa, Aren't You Hitting It Off With Lukas

(Joseph Stops Blushing)

Joseph Imitating Larissa's Voice: Yeah! Me And Him Are Going To Be Smooching The Entire Day!

(Everyone Except Larissa Laughs)

(Car Stops And Breaks Down From A Far)

Lori From A Far: Dangit Vanzilla!!!

Joey: Oh, Leon! Lonni Is Here!

Leon: Very Funny!

(Door Knock)

(Angelica, The Mother Of The Family, Comes Down The Stairs Swiftly)

Angelica: Who Is Ittt?

Lori: My Siblings!

Angelica: Oh! Come In!

(Door Opens)

Lori: Hi Mrs. Jenkins! I'm Here To Drop Off My Siblings.

Angelica: Oh, Hellllo Logan, Lonni, Lukas And Laura!

Logan-Lonni-Lukas-Laura: Hey Mrs. Jenkins!

(Laura Walks In And Up To Larissa)

Laura: I Remember When I Thought You Were A Long Lost Sibling!

Larissa: Hahhahhaa! Me Too!

(The Rest Of The Four New Louds Walks In)

Lori: Okay! I'm Leaving Now! (Closes Door And Starts Pushes Vanzilla)

Angelica: Okay You Four! Logan, You're Sleeping In Joseph's Room! Laura Is Sleeping With Larry! Lukas Is Sleeping With Larissa! And Lonni Is Sleeping With Leon, Daniel, Lee And Joey's Room!

Lonni: They Actually All Have To Share That Room?

Angelica: Sure! Everyone Here Is Very Nice.

Logan: (Looks At Readers) Can Someone Else Please Point Out How Their Family Is Like The Family In Future Tense?

(The Four Louds Go Upstairs)

(Upstairs, In Joseph's Room, Joseph And Logan Are Hanging Out, Reading The Same Fanfic)

Joseph: So...What Chapter You On?

Logan: Just Got On The Last Chapter! For Now...

Joseph: Wow! How Long Did You Read This?

Logan: Ever Since September 16th 2016.

Joseph: The Release!?!?

Logan: Change Of Subject. I Can't Believe You And Your Family Is This Nice!!

Joseph: Ikr!

(They Both Laugh Awkwardly)

Logan: Don't Use That Acronym In Front Of Me Again...

Joseph: Yes Ma'am...

(Cut Back Downstairs)

Leon: Krakatoa!!!! (Pulls A String With Makes His Volcano Bottle Erupt The Same Soda Brand)

Lonni: Oh Yeah? Look Up, Leon!

(Leon Looks Up And Sees A Meteor Coming For Him)

Lonni: Just Kidding! (Presses Button Which Makes The Meteor Explode Again, That Same Soda Brand)

Leon: Nice One, Love!

(Daniel, The Father Of The Family, Comes In)

Daniel: Okay! Whose Ready For Dinner?

Leon-Lonni: We Are!!

(Daniel Goes In The Kitchen)

Lonni: Wow Leon! I Never Knew Your Dad Is A Cook!

To Be Continued?

 **(For Those On Amino And Those Who Read This On FanfictionNet)** **Should I Make A Part To? Place A Review Or Comment Below If I Should Or Shouldn't!**


	19. One Zombie Infection Over The Loud House

Virtual Title Card: Lincoln And Lonni Running From Zombie Louds

(The Movie Starts In Lisa Lily's Room)

Lisa: Okay, A Little More Of This And..*Explosion* Dang It.

(Lisa Hears Dripping Noises)

Lisa: Hmm, Unusual.

(Lisa Looks At The Ceiling And Green Goo Is Dripping In Lily's Crib)

Lisa: Not Again...

(Lisa Goes To The Crib And Sees Lily's Skin Green)

Lisa: Oh No!!! Sorry Youngest Sibling! I'll Get Some Antidote (Goes Back To Her Side Of Her Room)

(Lily Crawls Out Of Her Crib, Which Falls Down)

Lisa: Hold On, Lily! I Have It

(Lily Moans And Sneezes The Same Goo, Which Goes Into Lori Leni's Room, Unusually)

(In Lori Leni's Room)

Leni: And Then I Was All Like...(Sneezes)

Lori: Gross, Leni!

(Leni's Skin Turns Green)

Lori: AAHHH! LENI!!! YOU'RE LITERALLY A ZOMBIE!!!

(Lana And Lola Comes In Moaning; Green Aswell)

Lori: O-M-GOSH!! WHAT IS GOING ON??!

(Lucy Appears Out Of Nowhere, Looking Fine)

Lori: Lucy! Help Me Out!!!

(Lucy Reveals Her Eyes, Red Like Everyone Else With The Infection And Her Skin Turning Green Slowly

Lori: Ah! Not Normal!!

(Lonni Comes Out A Vent)

Lonni: Hurry Lori! You'll Get Infected Aswell!

Lori: Okay!

(Lori Climbs On The Stuff In Her Room To Get To The Vent)

(Cut To Lincoln's Room)

Lori: So...What Is This Again? You Know, For The Readers?

(Logan Gives Lori A Thumbs Up For Fourth Wall Breakage)

Lisa: I've Made Chemicals With Exploded And The Goo Inside Went To The Ceiling, Somehow Above Lily's Crib Which Dripped On Her Making Her Infected.

Lonni: Can It Be Shorter?

Lisa: It Was A Chemical Experiment Gone Wrong.

(Lori, Lonni, Logan, Luna, Laura And Lincoln Gasped To That)

Laura: How Are We Gonna Get Out Of Here!?!

Lincoln: I Have A Plan!

(Cut Outside Lincoln's Room Which The Hallway Is Green And Dark)

Lonni: I Don't Think I Can Handle This (Passes Out)

Luna: Great! We Lost A Body Dudes!

Lincoln: Speaking Of Body...(Picks Up Lonni Who Is Still Passed Out And Throws Her Near Luan, Leni And Lana)

Luna: Dude! What Are You Thinking!?!? You Can't Go All Driving Miss Hazy Or Something!!!

Lincoln: Look! (They All Look And See Luan, Lana And Leni Eat Lonni's Corpse)

Luna: Yeah, We're Loosing Bodies.

Logan: To The Living Room!

(In The Living Room)

Laura: I Call Dips Getting The Food! (Runs To The Kitchen And Then Get Infected)

Lincoln: Oh No...

(Lonni Comes Downstairs)

Lonni: Why The Heck Y'all Left Me Up There?

Logan: We Thought You Got Eating.

(Laura Comes In; Moaning With Red Eyes And Green Skin Aswell)

Luna: Great! Where Do We Go Now!?

(Lisa Becomes A Zombie Aswell)

Lori: Literally!?

Logan: I've Gotten An Idea! (Pulls Out A Peashooter Plant) Fire In The Whole!!! Err... Peas At Lisa

(The Peashooter Shoots It's Pea At Lisa Making Her Get Knocked Out; The Peashooter Dies)

Logan: Dang It...

Lonni: Upstairs Again!!!

(Cut To The Hallway, Infected Lukas Is There.)

Lincoln: Do Not...Do Anything Fast...

(The Infected Lukas Sneezes The Same Goo With Everyone Dodges Execpt Logan Which It Spray On Her)

Luna: Uh-Oh...

(Logan Becomes A Zombie While The Remaining Four Run Downstairs; All Infected Louds In The Hallway Follows Them)

(Dramatic Climax Plays)

Lori: We Can Still Make It Out, Right? (Runs To Door And Gets Infected; Turning Into A Zombie)

Luna: Oh No!!!

Lincoln: What Is It!?!

(A Infected Lapp Comes In)

Luna: I Feel It In Me...

Lincoln: What!? What Is It!?!

(Luna Turns Into A Zombie)

Lonni: This Infection Is Spreading Like Wildfire!

(All Zombie Louds And Pets Begins To Surround The Reaming Two; Getting Closer And Closer, While Some Zombies Have Foam Out Their Mouths And Even Bitting Nothing In Sign That They Are Hungry)

Lonni: I Guess This Is The End...

Lincoln: Goodbye Lonni...

Lonni: I Also Told Paige You Hate Her.

Lincoln: What!?!

(They Both Close Their Eyes As If The End)

The End

Idea By

Lantistic Loud

Lapp Creator

Heavy And Lola Official


	20. The Spirits Of Christmas (Season Finale)

Virtual Title Card: Lincoln Running From A Falling Tree

(The Season Finale Starts In The Living Room)

Rita: Okay Kids! We'll Let Y'all Chat About Christmas! (Closes Door To Their Room)

Lukas: One More Agonising Day Left!!!

Lonni: No Duh! I Really Can Wait! Are You Logan?

(Logan Is Reading A Book On The Couch)

Logan: Oh Puh-lease! What In Blazes Is A Christmas?

Siblings: WHAT!?!

Lincoln: You Don't Know About Christmas

Logan: (Sigh) Yes I Do. It's Just That I--

Lincoln: PRIVATE SIBLING MEETING!

(Every Kid Minus Logan Ran Up To Lori Leni's Room)

(In Lori Leni's Room)

Lori: (Slams Shoe On Desk) Okay! We All Know Why We're Here. The Logan Situation Is Going Out Of Control Now!

Other Siblings: What?

Lori: She Wasn't Here For Halloween, Easter And New Year's Day.

Lynn: We Need To Do Something.

Lincoln: Already Ahead Of You! Operation Get Logan Into Christmas Spirit And Other Holiday Spirits And Also Think Of A Shorter Name For This Operation, Is A Go!

Lonni: Ooh! Another Montage, Hope It's Long.

(Music Montage: Summer Swing)

Lincoln: I'll Go First!

[B]Logan Is Reading A Fanfiction Until Lonni Comes Out A Vent; Taking The Book, As That Lincoln Comes And Takes The Glasses She Wears Then Replaces Them With Red And Green Glasses

Logan: Guys Just Let Me Expl--

Lincoln: Not Done!

[B]Continuing The Montage, Lola And Lana Are Riding Lola's Car And Lana Grabs Logan Then The Car Rushes Downstairs; The Car Stops And Lynn, Wearing Pads, Lynn Crashes Into Logan Making Her Fall In A Shopping Kart Which Leni Takes To The Mall.

(At The Mall)

Leni: Okay Logan, You Can Buy Some Christmas Stuff For Us! Ooh! Make Sure You Get Me Something, I Got You Something!

(Laura Walks In)

Laura: Hold It, Logan! (Pulls Down A Rope Making Curtains Fall Around Logan Then Pulls It Again Making The Curtains Go Up Showing Logan's New Outfit)

Leni: Whoa! How'd You Do That?

Laura: A Little Convincing.

Logan: What Did Y'all Do To Me!?

Leni: You Totes Look Better!

Logan: Leni, This Is Made Out Of A Tree!

Laura: Actually There Plaid.

(Lynn Comes In)

Lynn: Plaid? (Lynn's Mouth Becomes A Beak; Squaking And Saying Lynner Winner Chicken Dinner! Then Leaves)

Lincoln: Not Done! How About A Trip At Nepal?

(At Nepal; Scene: Snow Problem)

Lincoln: Okay Guys! We Need To Be Care--

Lori: Who Needs Careful? We're Literally At A Mountain.

Lisa: Yeah, There Rocks Everywhere!

Lori: All In Favor Of "Hairless Apes" As Lisa Calls Us?

(Everyone Minus Lisa Raises Thier Hands)

(Cut To The Top Of The Mountain)

Logan: I--Im Not Sure Of This.

Lonni: Nonsense! (Pushes Logan On A Sled With Makes Her Slide Down)

Lonni From A Far: MAKE SURE YOU DON'T CAUSE A AVALANCHE!!!

Logan: WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU!!!

(Avalanche Starts)

Logan: (Looks At The Avalanche, Then Realizes It's Coming Straight For Her) HOLY MOTHER OF BOOKS!!!!

(Back To The Top)

Lonni: Uh-Oh...

(Logan Hits A Rock While Sliding Which Sends Her Up)

Logan: (Looks Down) Well, I Knew This Would Be Useful (Uses Prank-Me-Not Poncho)

(After Falling The Prank-Me-Not Poncho Still Not Prank Proof)

Logan: Correction, Useless. I'm Gonna Be Stuck Her Forever.

(Luan Comes In)

Luan: Ever? You Mean Everest? Hahahaha! Get It? But Seriously, You're In Snow Problem! Hahahaha! Get It? I Am On A Roll (Pushes Logan Which Makes Her Roll Down The Mountain),

Luan: (Looks At Avalanche) Oh... That. (Gets Sled And Rides Down)

(A Storm Happens)

(Back At The Top, Lonni Is Building A Bridge With Logan Watching)

Logan: What Are You Doing?

Lonni: Building A Bridge!

(Thunder Strikes, Hitting Lonni's Bridge Making Her Fall)

Lori: We Got To Get Outta Here!

(Back In The Loud House)

Luna: That Tired Me Out, Dudes.

Lincoln: Another Private Meeting

Lori: Nah! I'm Too Tired For One!

Logan: Guys, There Is A Reason I'm N--

Lincoln: Not Done!

(Lincoln Pushes Logan Outside And They See Joseph Under Mistletoe)

Logan: What Are You Doing?

Lincoln: It's A Mistletoe! You Know What You Do, Right?

Logan: Ugh! (Goes Back Inside)

Lincoln: Not Done! (Rushes Back In)

(Back In The House)

Logan: What Now Lincoln?

Lincoln: Uhh...Hold That Thought! (Rushes Upstairs)

(In Lynn Lucy Logan Lonni's Room, Logan Is Making A Statue Of Lynn)

Lynn From A Far: Think Fast! (A Football Comes In Their Room And In Knocks Off Logan's Lynn Statue Head)

Logan: Dang It...

(Lynn Comes In)

Lynn: Whoops!

(Back Downstairs)

Lana: Look Logan!

(Lapp Comes In Dressed As A Elf)

Logan: Awww-- Wait, That Won't Work On Me. (Goes Outside)

(The Next Day; It's Christmas Morning, Everyone Is Enjoying Their Gifts)

Lori: Finally! A How To Tutorial Of Making Eyebrows! Thanks Luan!

Luan: Glad We Can Make-up!

Lonni: I Love This Eiffel Tower Statue!

Laura: Your Welcome!

Leni: (While Holding A Dictionary From Lisa) Wait, Where's Logan?

(The Siblings Gasp)

Lincoln: (With A Controller In His Hand) She Missed All Of Christmas!

Lori: Shes Literally A Christmas Hater!

Luna: No, She's Not.

Lonni: Hold On I'm Going Outside.

Laura: With Your Beret And French Clothes?

Lonni: Yes Laura...

(Outside Lonni Sees Logan Sitting Near A Tree)

Lonni: What Are You Even Doing?

Logan: I Always Sit Here When I'm Board.

Lonni: But Out In The Cold!?

(Logan Nods Yes)

(They Then See Joseph Walking With Something Behind His Back)

Joseph: I Uh...Hi...I Uh...Got Logan Something

Logan: (Rolls Eyes) Ugh. I Hope It's Not Another Gift Of Creepy Dolls (Takes The Present And Opens It)

Joseph: Well...You Like It?

Lonni: (To Readers) Coming From One Who Doesn't Celebrate Christmas, He's Got Really Awesome Gifts.

Logan: HOLY GAZOOKS!

(Back In The House)

Lola: Oh. She Got The Gift!

(Back Outside)

Logan: How'd Y'all Know I've Always Wanted This?

Lola: We Read Your Diar--

(Lonni Covers Lola's Mouth)

Lonni: Wait, What Was The Book Called Again

Logan: It's Called Laney In The Loud House!

Lonni: Oh. Well, I'm Going Back Inside (Goes Inside)

Logan: (To Readers) That's All, Folks!

The End

No Such Bad Luck

Is The Next Season Finale

Lapp By:

Heavy And Lola Official


	21. Season 4 Episode 1 - Swing You Sinners

The Episode Starts In The Hall With Lincoln And His Older Sisters Lola Arguing)

Lola: GIVE IT TO US LIKE, LINCOLN!!

Lori: YEAH LINCOLN, GIVE IT TO US!!!

Lincoln: No! Im Not Blabbing Anything To Y'all!

Lori: Then Tell It To Clyde!

(Clyde Pops Up)

Clyde: Yeah!

(Clyde's Walks Up To Lincoln, Fighting For The Paper Lincoln Had)

Clyde: Give It To Me, Lincoln!

Lincoln: Come On! Take It! I'M WARNING YOU!!!

(Clincoln Mcloud Gets In A Fight Cloud With Lincoln's Sisters Jumping In Also Beating Lincoln Up)

(Logan Opens Up The Bathroom Door, Seeing A Very Large Fight Cloud)

Logan: Wrong House...(Goes Back In Bathroom)

(Lincoln Then Gets Out The Fight Cloud; Lonni Watching From A Far)

Lincoln: Good Thing I Still Have This.

Lonni: (Holds Up A Blank Piece Of Paper; Clears Throat) I HAVE THE NOTE!!

(Clyde, Lincoln's Older Sisters And Lola Stops Fighting And Rushes Towards Lonni Taking The Paper And Going Downstairs)

Lincoln: Why'd You Do That For Me?

Lonni: Come On Lincoln! You're My Brother, We're Supposed To Help Each Other Out!

(Lincoln Then Hugs Lonni)

Lonni: (To Readers) It's Hard Being Lonni In The Loud House.

Lincoln: Wait, WHERE'S THE NOTE!?!

Laura From A Far: Hey! My Favorite Sibling From Lincoln!

(Downstairs, Lincoln's Siblings Are Reading The Note)

Lynn: My Favorite Sibling Who Is The Only One I Like Is... Lindsay Loud? (The Paper Shows A Poorly Edited Leni)

Lori: What!?!

Lonni: Lincoln, You Can Stop Hugging Me Now! (Lincoln Stops Hugging Lonni)

Lori: (Throws Paper Behind Her) I Can't Believe This! Lincoln Literally Prefers A Drawing Instead Of His Own Family!

Luna: Shame On You!

Lori: I'm Literally Calling The Cops!

Lucy: You Are Too Dark, Brother.

Lukas: Brother?

Lynn: (Points At Lincoln) Stranger Danger!

Lincoln's Siblings: STRANGER DANGER STRANGER DANGER STRANGER DANGER STRANGER DANGER STRANGER DANGER STRANGER DANGER STRANGER DANGER STRANGER DANGER STRANGER DANGER STRANGER DANGER STRANGER DANGER STRANGER DANGER STRANGER DANGER!!!

(The Police Then Breaks To The Door)

Cop 1: You're Under Arrest!

(They Handcuff Lincoln)

Lincoln: What!?!? THIS IS A MISUNDERSTANDING!! ITS JUST A PAPER!!

(They Take Lincoln Away)

(Lincoln Wakes Up, In The Underworld)

Lincoln: What The!?!

(Moan) AHHH!!! WHAT WAS THAT!?!

(A Ghost Lori Appears)

Ghost Lori: You Literally Needed It. (Disappears)

Echoing Voice: You Must Atone For You SINS!!

Ghost Lynn: Stranger Danger...

(The Devil Appears Behind Lincoln And Take Him In A Room With A Over Sized T.V Showing Lincoln's Sister Killing Each Other In Lori Leni's Room)

Lincoln: AHH!! NOO!!!!

Devil: (Takes Out A Devilish Trident) You're Next..

Lincoln: AHHHH! (Closes Eyes)

[B]ONE HOUR LATER, IT SHOWS LINCOLN'S HEAD IN THE DEVILS HAND

[I]Devil: Good Night...


	22. Episode 2 - Book Thief

Virtual Title Card: Lincoln's Face On A Book That Says Book Thief

Based Off: SpongeBob SquarePants - Squid Noir, Heavy And Lola Shorts 2

Lapp By: Heavy And Lola Official (TLH Amino)

(The Episode Starts With The Outside Of The House, Which Is Black And White)

(In The House's Hallway, Logan Is Looking For Something In A Large Pile Of Clothes Which Is All Over The Place)

Logan: Ugh! There Is So Much, Stuff!

(Lonni Comes Out Her Room)

Lonni: Hey Slogan! What'cha Doing?

Logan: Its Logan, Also I'm Looking For My Fanfictions.. You Can Help Aswell.

Lonni: (Gets In Detective Clothes) Gotcha Partner. (Flips Coin) Maybe The Culprit Wanted To Hide His Or Her Tracks.

Logan: (Picks Up A Book) Aha! One Down, Ninety Nine To Go! And I Like, Literally Know My Next Victim.

(Cut To Lori Leni's Room, Logan And Lonni Are Investigating Lori And Leni)

Logan: Okay, Enough "Bobby-Boo-Boo-Bear." (Takes Lori's Phone) I Know You Had My Books, FESS UP!!!

Lori: I Don't Have One, I Swear! NOW GET OUT OR IT'S HUMAN PRETZEL TO YOU!!

Lonni: (Flips Coin To High) Nah, Welcome Aboard, The Sherlockings. (Coin Comes Back On Her Thumb)

Logan: Lonni, No Joking Around.

(Lori Suddenly Have Detective Clothes)

Lori: Im Literally On It.

Logan: Okay Leni.. GIVE IT OR DON'T LIVE IT!!!

Leni: AHH!

Lonni: (Flipping Coin) Logan, I Think We Can Pass This One. She Just Has This Slightly Large Magazine.

Lori: Oh Really? (Takes Magazine And Pulls Out One Of Logan's Book) You Sure Partner? Because Literally The Culprit Is Hiding The Books In Places We Won't Look.

(Back In The Hall, Lincoln Is Walking To Bathroom Until He's Stopped By Luna Who Is Holding Lapp)

Luna: Dude, You Need To Hide Me!

Lincoln: What?

Luna: Logan's Army Is Spreading Like Wildfire!!!

(A Coin Flies By; Lonni Walks Up To Luna And Lincoln)

Lonni: Just Because I'm Ten, That Doesn't Mean I'm.. Uh... Forgot Line.

 **HEY READERS LUNA LOUD HERE, AND THATS HOW IT STARTED DUDES, LOGAN LOST ALL A HUNDRED OF HER BOOKS, NOW THE WORLD IS A DREADFUL PLACE**

Lucy: Yeah, She Made It Better. (Slowly Makes A Smile)

??? From A Far: GET THEM!

Lana: (Rushes Out Her Room) I Got The Pooch!

Lori: Oh Boy, I Feel A Montage Is Happening.

 **LANA RUNS TOWARDS LUNA WHO IS HOLDING LAPP AND TACKLES LAPP MAKING FALL OUT OF LUNA'S GRASP; LANA AND LAPP GET IN A FIGHT CLOUD GOING IN THE BATHROOM; LAPP BITES LANA.**

Lana: Yow! Bad Dog!

 **MEANWHILE, LORI IS CHASING LUNA AND LUAN; LUNA GOES IN THE VENTS IN THE BATHROOM.**

Luan As Mr. Coconuts: Aww Coconuts! (Luan Throws A Coconut Hitting Lonni, Who Is Inspecting Lincoln)

Lonni: Ouch.

 **CONTINUING THE MONTAGE, LINCOLN IS DEFENDING HIMSELF FROM LOGAN; LYNN COMES AND HITS LINCOLN WITH A HOCKEY STICK; LINCOLN SCREAMS.** **THEN LINCOLN GETS CAUGHT IN A NET, DROPPING ONE OF LOGAN'S BOOK. LAURA AND LUKAS, WHO ARE BOTH WEARING DETECTIVE CLOTHES ARE FIGHTING, LUAN KICKS THE WALL TRIGGERING A CHUTE TO CHUTE(** I Had To...) **OUT DOZENS OF CLOTHES AND BOOKS.** Logan: Look! (Runs Over To The Bunch Of Clothes And Books Until The Chute Shoot Out Lonni's Coins, Trapping Logan Inside.

Luan Trying To Make Lonni's Voice: Oh Chute! Hahahaha! Get It? Chute?

Logan: (Muffled Voice) Ten More To Go! And Yes, I Counted All Eight Six In Here!

Luan: Dang It...

Lonni: Guys Stop!

(Everyone Stops What They're Doing)

Luna: Oh I Get It. Luan Is The Culprit!

Lola: Ugh! I Told Y'all Reading Others Diaries Will Not Have Consequences.

Logan: (Muffled Voice) Y'all Go Without Me!

Logan: **IN THE END, I'VE FOUND EVERY BOOK I HAD, THIS DECEMBER WAS A DAY I DIDN'T EXPECT. LUAN FINALLY GAVE UP AND MY BOOKS. AND, THAT'S ALL FOLKS!**


	23. Origins Of The Loud House Gets Louder!

**THE FANFICTION ITSELF**

Back In September, I Heard Of . I've Found Myself Their To Cringe At Loud House Fanfictions Until On Caught My Eye..

 **Laney In The Loud House By Kinghammerstudios**

So I Read It. It Was Actually Good, Then I Came Up With A Fanfiction. I Had Episode Names Such As

 **The Untold Truth** **The Loud House Gets Chaotic!** **Luan Strikes**

But I Didn't Think It Will Work Well. Until I Came Across Mobile. I Changed It To "The Loud House Gets Louder" Which Is The Final Project. Because Of It's Bad Reviews I Thought Of Ending It On "Turn It Up Loud!" Then I Had Other Ideas, Season Two With Full Steam Ahead And The Clone House.

 **CHARACTER NAMES AND ORIGINS**

I Already Came Up With Logan And Laura. But With Lonni(e) And Lukas Was Hard.

Logan Is Blatantly A Laney Clone.

Laura Is Blatantly A Luna Clone. I Came Up With That Idea In "Luan Strikes" With The Song "Tricked" In It.

Lonni Though... If You Seen The Episode "Swing You Sinners" You Read That Lonni Says "It's Hard Being Lonni In The Loud House..." That's How I Came With Her Name. She's A Leni Clone.

Lukas Was The Last Character I Named And Made. I Thought Having A Boy OC Will Change The Plot, Since I Ran Out Of Girl Names With "L" In Names. He's The Only OC Thats Not A Clone.

It Was That Directly In The Making Of "A New Loud" I Came Up With "Larissa Jenkins" Who Returned In "A Family Like No Other"

 **THE EPISODES**

Episode Four Was Going To Be "The Loud House Gets Chaotic!" But I Thought About It For A Long Time. This Is Why Season One Episodes Are Very Short, The Others Season Episodes Are Longer So It's Not Combined.

The Untold Truth Was Going To Be The First Episode. But Now Is An Origin Episode.


	24. Episode 3 - Attack Of The Tiny Creatures

Virtual Title Card: A Tiny Lincoln Running From Lori And Another Tiby Lincoln Stuck In A Balloon

Lapp By: Heavy And Lola Official

Based Off: SpongeBob SquarePants - The Incredible shrinking Sponge

Most Focused Characters: Lincoln, **General** , Lana, Leni

(The Episode Starts With Lincoln Watching Arggh!)

Lincoln: (To Readers) Ahh, Nothing Like Watching T.V.!(Someone Busts Through The Door) Huh?

???: Why, Hello There!

Lincoln: Who Are You?

???: Why, I Am General!

Lincoln: And.. What Do You Want?

General: Why, I Have A Really Good Deal!

Lincoln: Cool! What Do You Have In Stock?

General: Why, I Have These Amazing Goggles!

Lincoln: What Do They Do?

General:Why, I'll Show You! (Puts Goggles On And It Shrinks Lincoln)

Lincoln: Ahh! I'm Small!

General: Why, Catch You Around O' Chap!

Lincoln: Why Do You Say Why So Much?

General: Why, I Don't Know! (Goes Back Outside)

Lincoln: Great... I'm Small And I Have Nothing Make Me Grow Back. (Looks At Lapp) Wait.. Mabye I Can Climb On Lapp, And Call Out For Someone! (Runs To Lapp)

(In Front Of Lapp)

Lincoln: Lets Do This! (Climbs Lapp)

Lapp: Raff? (Starts To Scratch Where Lincoln Is At)

Lincoln: Ahh! (Jumps Off)

Lapp: (Looks At Lincoln While Growling)

(Lana Comes In The Scene)

Lana: What Is It Lapp? A Flea? (Looks At Lincoln) Ooh! Fly! (Eats Lincoln Like A Frog Eating A Fly; Then Gags And Spits Lincoln Out) Not Fly.

Lincoln: Thats Because Its Me!

Lana: Oh, Hi Lincoln! How'd You Get That Small?

Lincoln: Some Weirdo Named General Busted Through Our Door And Shrinked Me!

(Leni Walks In)

Leni: Ahh! Spider!

(General Comes In)

General: Why, That's Not A Spider, Thats Lincoln!

Leni: Oh. Wait, Who Are You?

General: Why, I'm General! (Pulls Out His Goggles And Shrinks Leni And Lana) Catch Ya On The Flipside! (Leaves)

Lana: Lincoln, How Do We Get Big Again?

Lincoln: Mabye We Can Ask Lisa.

TV: Wow! That Was By Far The Awesome Arggh! Episode Ever! I Hate To Be You If You Missed It Again!

Lincoln: Dang It.

(Later In The Day Lincoln, Lana And Leni Are Jumping Upstairs)

Lincoln: Boy! Jumping Is Tiring!

Lana: We Are Almost There!

Leni: I Thought We Walk Upstairs.

(Upstairs In The Hall, Lincoln Sees Lori)

Lincoln: Lori! Can You Help Me?

Lori: A Talking Spider!? That Is Unacceptable

(One Moment Later, Lincoln, Lana And Leni Are Trapped In Balloons)

Lincoln: (To Readers) You Don't Wanna Know How This Happened.

Lana: That Prank Was Awesome Lincoln!

(Flashback)

F.Lincoln: Take This! (Hits Lori With The Balloon He Is In)

F.Lori: Ow! You Will Literally Pay For That! (Tries To Punch Lincoln's Balloon; Misses Lincoln And He Hits Lori Again)

(Flashback End)

Lincoln: Yeah, That...

Lana: Okay, Back To Getting Large Again! (Goes Over To Lisa's Room; But The Balloon She Was In Popped) Dang It.

Lonni: What The?

Lana: Ahh! (Runs Under Lisa's Room)

 **ONE HOUR LATER**

Lynn: Cool! A Balloon!

Lincoln: Lynn, Noooo!

(Lynn Kicks Lincoln's Balloon Towards His Room; The Balloon He Was In Popped Making Him Land On His Bed)

Lincoln: Oof! (Gets Up) Whoa! Everything Is Huge! Now I'm Not Trapped In A Balloon, Everything Looks Huge!

(Jumps Off Bed)

Lincoln: This Closet Is Huge!

(Lori Comes In Lincoln's Room)

Lori: Lincoln!?

Lincoln: Lori!! Down Here!!

Lori: (Looks Down) Lincoln!? You're Small!

Lincoln: And You're Huge!

(Lori Picks Up Lincoln)

Lori: We Need To Get You Large Again

Lincoln: And With Lana And Leni.

Lori: They're Already Large Again.

Lincoln: You Mean Huge!?

Lori: Please Stop.

(Outside The House)

General: Why, It's Time To Strike!

(General Pulls Out The Same Shrinking Goggles And Shrinks The House; Shrinking Everyone There Aswell)

General: Why, I'm Out! (Leaves)

(The House And Everyone Shrinks)

All: Dang It.


	25. Episode 4 - Italia A Lá Lincoln

Virtual Title Card: Lincoln As A Pizza Deliverer Delivering Pizza

Mostly Focused Characters: The Loud Kids, General

(The Episode Starts In The Living Room, Lori Is Calling Bobby, Leni Is Taking Selfies, Luna Is Jamming, Luan Is Telling A Joke, Lynn Is Kicking A Ball, Lucy Is Reading A Poem, Logan Is Reading A Fanfiction, Laura Is Doing Lola's Hair, Lana Is Playing In Mud, Lisa Is Making Chemicals, Lily Playing With Building Blocks And Lukas And Lonni Are Playing A Dance Game)

Lori: Bobby! I Don't Care If I Spelled You're Wrong! And Stop Saying K!

Leni: Jimbad! (Takes Selfies)

Luna: Lit, Louds Are A Crowd And Are Proud!

Luan: Hey! Why Did The Turkey Cross The Road? The Chicken Was On Strike! Hahahaha! Get It?

Lynn: Oh Yeah! Beat Lincoln's Hi-Score!

Lucy: (Reading Poem)

 **Pizza.**

 **Crunchy Crust**

 **Oh Please**

 **Hot Cheese**

 **The Type Of Food**

 **I Can Trust**

 **Pizza.**

Lola: Ow! Laura! Softly Please, We Already Have A Gorilla Here.

Lori: Lola!

(Lincoln Comes In)

Lincoln: Yes! The Pizza Is Finally Done!

All: Pizza!?

Lincoln: Oh No...

Luna: Give It Here Brah!

Logan: Oh Boy, Another Montage!

Lonni: Shush!

 **Lincoln Is Running With The Pizza In His Plate With His Siblings Chasing Him**

Lincoln: Too Bad! Its Mine!

 **Lola Speeds Past Lincoln Grabbing The Plate And Pizza; She Stops In The Kitchen**

Lori: Game Over Lola!

 **Lori And Luna Are Coming At Lola On Both Sides; Lola Jumps, Lands On Their Heads And Bangs Them Together**

Lori: Literally!

Luna: Blimey!

Lori: Wait, What Are We Doing? How About We Have Our Own Restaurant!

Lisa: How Will That Work Out?

Lori: Every 50 And Above Customers That Come Will Have Their Order, After That, The Person With The Most Change Will Have A Free Pizza Pie! (Holds Up The Pizza Pie)

Lonnie: I Think We Should Do It.

Lincoln: Yeah Right! We've Already Fought Over Money!

 **One Day Later, The Loud House Is Above An Building Named "Italia A Lá Linc"**

Lincoln: We Actually Did It!

Lori: Get Y'all Uniforms On, Its Time To Serve.

Meanwhile, Lynn Is Giving Three Customers Some Pizza.

 **Lynn Loud $10.00**

Lynn: Booyah! I'm Gonna Win This.

(Lincoln Gets Out The Bathroom, Dressed Up As A Pizza Deliverer)

Lincoln: Lets Do This!

(Leon Walks Up To The Counter Where Lincoln Is At)

Leon: Yes, Two Large Pizzas, For Me And Thi Love!

Lincoln: That'll Be $10.00.

Leon: Dollars Huh? (Checks Pockets) Uh... I Only Have £100.00

Lincoln: Okay..

(Lola Bust In)

Lola: I'll Give You A Pound If You Don't Pay Correctly!

Leon: How About Euros?

Lola: If You Are Paying With Euro Foreign Moolah, Then You Should Go To The Can!

(Lola Points At A Giant Trashcan Called The Can)

Leon: Uh... Fine. (Leaves The Restaurant)

Lori: Lincoln! Why Are You Chasing Away The Customers! You Lose Change!

 **Lincoln Loud $5.00 - $1.50**

Lincoln: Thanks Lola!

(Meanwhile Lana Is Serving A Family Of Four)

Lana: One For The Dad, The Mom, The Brother And The Sister! (Gives Small Pizzas To Them)

 **Lana Loud $0.02 - $20.02**

Lori: One More Customer Left! (To Readers) Lets Check All The Tips My Siblings Got. And Only Dollars Count

 **Leni Loud ¥100.00 $5.00**

 **Luna Loud $9.00**

 **Luan Loud $15.09**

 **Lynn Loud $11.05**

 **Lincoln Loud $2.32**

 **Lonni Loud $3.09**

 **Lucy Loud 5.00**

 **Logan Loud $9.88**

 **Lana Loud $30.00**

 **Lukas Loud $10.08**

 **Lisa Loud ¥4.00. 4.01 £4.02 $3.00**

 **Lily Loud $31.00**

 **Lola Loud $1,000.00**

Lori: Wait... LOLA!!!

Lola: The People I Stole From Left!

General: Why, I NEED MY PIZZA!!! AND MY $1,000.00 BACK!!

Lincoln: I Have The Last Pizza. So...

(Lincoln's Siblings Look At Lincoln)

Lincoln: You'll Never Get Me!

Lori: Here It Comes Again.

General: Why, Y'ALL HURRY UP OR ELSE I'LL LEAVE A BAD YALP REVIEW!

Larissa: I'm Already Leaving A Bad Yalp Review Here! (Leaves Italia A Lá Linc)

Logan: Great.

 **Lincoln Is Rushing Over To General With The Pizza In One Hand; Lynn Comes In Taking The Pizza; Lucy Scares Lynn Making Her Backup And Lonni Takes The Pizza**

Lynn: Hey Lonni! Give That Back!

General: Why, Just Give Me My Pizza!

Lonni: On It! (Throws The Plate Over General

(One Hour Later, Everyone Is In A Fight Cloud In The Middle Of The Restaurant)

Lori: (Blows Whistle) Guys! Y'all Missing The Point! Everyone Left.

(Everyone Stops Fighting)

Lynn: So All That...

Lukas: For Nothing?

Lori: And Lily Won The Battle For The Pizza Pie.

Lola: But I Have--

 **Lola Loud $00.0** Lola: NOTHING!?!?

Lori: That Strange Dude Took His Money And Left. (Gives Lily The Pizza Pie) Here You Go Lily!

Lily: (Gibberish) Fa Fa!

Luan: I Think Lily Has Something To Say? Mind If I Translate Lilster?

Lily: Poo-Poo.

Luan: She Says She Wants To Share The Pie! There Is 11 Slices.

(Twelve Minutes Later)

(Its Dinner In The Loud House)

Lucy: Can Someone Burn My Pizza?

Lana: Can Someone Put Mud On My Pizza?

Lori: Lana, Gross.

Lincoln: Well, Bon Appetit!

(The 11 Kids Take A Bite Of The Pizza; They All Gag And Spit It Out)

Lincoln: Lori! What Was In That!?

Lori: Sause, Pepperoni, Chee--

Luna: Not Literally!

Lori: Thats Literally My Catchphrase!

Lana: (Looks At The Pizza) Ooh! Mold!

Lincoln: Mold!?! You Put Mold In The Pizza!?!

Luna: Maybe It Gotten Moldy During The Food Rush.

(Outside)

General: Why, So Yall Wanna Take My Money And Give Me Moldy Pizza!?! I Have Something For Yall!!! (Takes Out Goggles And Shrinks The House Again)

All: Dang It...


	26. Episode 5 - Privacy!

(The Episode Starts With Logan And Lonni Behind The Couch)

Lonni: Okay, They're Sleep Now.

Logan: Was It Necessary To Sit Behind The Couch And Hear Lincoln And Ronnie Anne Snore?

Lonni: Yes.

(They Then Leave The Behind Of The Couch)

Logan: Ready To Watch The Dream Boat Shipwrecked?

Lonni: (Gags) I'd Rather Watch Operation Dessert Storm Dessert Disaster!

Logan: I'd Rather Watch Lincoln And Ronnie Anne Snuggle Than That Bubblegum Garbage.

Lonni: Lincoln!?! Ronnie Anne!?! Snuggle!?! Where!?!

(Logan Points At Lincoln And Ronnie Anne On The Couch, Sleep; Lonni Squeals)

Logan: Quiet! We Don't Want To Wake Our Prince And Princess!

Lonni: How About We Watch Whatever Comes On TV?

Logan: Agreed.

(The TV Turns On; Showing The Title For No Such Luck)

Logan: Let's Not Watch TV. (They Go Upstairs)

Ronnie Anne: Hey, Lame-o. Wake Up!

(Lincoln Is Still Snoring)

Ronnie Anne: Ugh.. Maybe A Kiss Will Snap Him Into Reality

(Ronnie Anne Kisses Him, Lincoln Then Wakes Up)

(It Cuts In Lori Leni's Room; Every Is Monitoring Ronnie Anne And Lincoln)

Luna: (Squeals) Lincoln Does Have A Girlfriend!

Leni: That Is Like, So Cute!

Logan: Make A Fanfiction About It, Pronto!

Lynn: I Ship It! And I Just Learned What That Ship Means.

(It Goes Back Downstairs)

Lincoln: Ugh! Why Is This On?! (Changes The Channel)

Luna From A Far: I Never Heard Of "Easily Broken" Before! It's Cute!

Lincoln: What!?!? I'll Be Back. (Runs Upstairs)

(Lincoln Walks In Lori Leni's Room)

Lincoln: What Did You Do?

Lisa: We Set Up Cameras Knowing That You And Ronnie Anne Will Cling Lips Together, Street Name: Kiss.

Lincoln: Come On Guys! Ronniecoln Is Fake!

Luna: Don't Be A Mooch, Dude.

Lincoln: All 14 Of Y'all Are Starting To Piss Me Off..

Lonni: Waddaya Gonna Do? Tell Ronnie Anne To Leave?

Lincoln: That's Exactly What I'm Doing, She Doesn't Have To Get Involved In Your Dumb Stuff!

Luan: Guess You're Gonna Kiss Her Goodbye! Hahahaha! Get It?

Lola: Just Admit It, Lincoln.

(They Hear A Door Close)

Lincoln: She Already Left!

Lori: She's Literally Just Embarrassed!

Leni: I Think You Should Marry Her.

Lukas: I Think You Two Should Have Babies!

Lincoln: Okay, THAT'S IT! I HAVE ENOUGH OF ALL YOUR BULLCRAP! IN FACT, I DON'T WANT Y'ALL GOING IN MY LIFE!

Lori: Lincoln, You Don't Understa--

Lincoln: NO!! ALL OF Y'ALL JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!! I DON'T EVEN WANT Y'ALL TO EVEN THINK I EXIST!! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY LIFE!!! ALL OF Y'ALL JUST PISS OFF!

(Lincoln's Sisters Gasp)

Lori: Well, If You Don't Want Us To Care About You Again, Then We Won't!

Lana: Yeah!

Lucy: Get Out Of Our Lives.

Lynn: Yeah, Dork!

Lola: We Don't Need You Anyway!

Luna: We Shouldn't Stopped You From Killing Yourself.

Luan: That's What You Should Do!

(The Next Day... Lincoln Is Being Bullied)

Bully: Hahahaha! Wimp! (Punches Lincoln)

Lincoln: Ow! Logan, Help Me!

Logan: I Don't Know, I Don't Want To Get In Your Life! (Goes Upstairs)

(Later That Day... Lincoln Goes Upstairs To The Bathroom And Sees A Note)

Lincoln: (Reads Note) Dear Stranger, We Can't Risk It You Ejecting Mayonnaise In Our Bathroom, Please Go Outside. (Stops Reading) What!?! No Way! Wait, There's More.. (Reads Note) P.S. The Only Thing You Have Is Your Room And The Stuff In Your Room, Please Starve To Death. Sighed, Lonni.

(In Lincoln's Room)

Lincoln: That Little Bich! I Can't Believe Her!

Clyde: Calm Down Lincoln, She Might Not Mean It.

Lincoln: She Does! And When I Get A Knife, I'm Gonna Kill Her!

Clyde: Lincoln, Calm Down!

Lincoln: I Am Not Clyde!

Clyde: It's Okay Lincoln, They're Just Mad About Yesterday.

Lincoln: But Why Would Be Mad!?

Clyde: Because They're Your Siblings, They Don't Want You To Get Hurt. I'm Sorry For Saying This But... It'll Be Your Fault If You Got Bullied. Like Earlier, When Logan Went Upstairs, Inside, She Knew She Had To Help You, But You Went To Far.

Lincoln: You're Right Clyde! I Have To Apologize To Them!

Clyde: I'm Rooting For You Buddy!

(In The Hallway)

Lincoln: I Have An Announcement To Make!

(Everyone Comes Out Their Rooms)

Luna: What?

Lincoln: I Know I Might Of Hurt Your Feelings, But I Am So Sorry. I Thought You Posted That Video Online. That's The Reason I Snapped. I Would Never Try To Hurt Y'all Because We Are Family. Is There Anyway Y'all Could Forgive Me?

(Everyone Looks At Him Still; Lincoln Gulps)

Lincoln: Is That A No...?

(Everyone Hugs Lincoln)

Lori: We're Sorry To Lincoln.

Luna: We Never Should Of Made Fun Of You.

Leni: Like, Because Of You, We Wouldn't Have Made Up From Fighting.

Luan: Yeah, We Owe You A Lot.

Lincoln: I'm Glad We Can Make Up!

(The Next Day...)

Lincoln: (To Readers) Well Guys, Last Friday Was Horrible! Along With Saturday. But Sunday, Was Amazing! I Never Thought I Would Be Cared From My Siblings. I'm Going To Sleep Now. I Don't Want Laura To Know I Stole Her "Special" Flower.


	27. Episode 6 - The Lost Flower

(The Episode Starts In Lincoln's Room, Lincoln Is Sleep)

Lincoln: (Talking In Sleep) Whoes Unlucky? I'm Unlucky!

(Lincoln Wakes Up And Laura Is Looking At Him With A Evil Smile)

Laura: Hey Big Brother!

Lincoln: Gah! Oh, Hey Laura. What Are You Doing?

Laura: Oh Nothing Just...GIVE YOU A MAKEOVER! (A Fight Cloud Happens)

Lincoln: Laura, Stop!

(The Fight Cloud Stops)

Laura: Much Better! I Even Added A Flower For That Cutesy Look!

Lincoln: Uh... Laura, You Used Your Flower.

Laura: No I Didn't! (Touches Her Hair And Doesn't Feel Her Flower) MY FLOWER!

(Laura Grabs Lincoln's Shirt)

Laura: I SWEAR.. OH OH I SA-WER! IF YOU LIE TO ME, I'LL END YOU! WHERE'S MY FLOWER!?!

Lincoln: I Don't Know.

Laura: Why Should I Believe You, You Lying Liar?! I Had This Flower When I Was Four, Back When Lukas And I Were Best Friends!

Lincoln: You Put Your Flower On Me!

Laura: LIE! That Flower Has White Pellets, The One I HAD WAS DIFF-ERENT!

Lincoln: Laura! Calm Down!

Laura: YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND LINCOLN! THAT FLOWER IS LIKE, MY SOULMATE!

Lincoln: It Should Be Dead By Now!

Laura: I've Watered It Everyday, Including Today!

Lincoln: Ask Someone Else!

Laura: I Had Enough Of Your Bullcrap Anyway. (Leaves Lincoln's Room)

(In The Hallway)

Laura: I Will Find You, And I Will Kill You, You FLOWER THIEF!

(Lana Comes Out Her Room, Riding Lapp To The Bathroom)

Laura: A Dog And A Dog. (Throws A Rope Catching Lapp And Pulling Lana And Lapp Towards Laura)

Lana: Laura! Not Cool!

Laura: And It's Not Cool To Steal!

(Lapp Becomes Purple)

Lana: Laura! You're Killing Lapp!

Laura: I Don't Care About That. GIVE ME MY FLOWER!!!!

Lana: I Don't Have Your Stupid Flower!

Laura: It. Is. Not. Stupid.

(Lapp Passes Out)

Lana: (Gasp) Lapp!

Laura: I Don't Have Time For Your Plays.

(In The Living Room, Logan Is Reading Another Book; Laura Goes Downstairs)

Logan: What Do You Want, Twerp?

Laura: I Want To Know Where Is My Flower?

Logan: I Don't Know Where It Is!

Laura: (Chokes Logan) I Don't Know Who You Are, But I Know You Have My Flower! (Stops Choking Her)

Logan: What Are You Even Talking About!?

Laura: Welsy Gave You That As An Present, I KNOW SHE DID!

Logan: You Know She Didn't!

Laura: GIVE ME BACK MY FLOWER!

Lincoln From A Far: FINE! I HAVE YOUR FLOWER!

Laura: Lincoln, You Little Liar!

(Upstairs)

Lincoln: And Then I Found It.

Laura: Hmm Okay, But I'm Keeping You Alive. For Now.


	28. Episode 7 - The Whole Book

(The Episode Starts In The Living Room; Logan And Lori Is Watching TV)

Logan: Ugh, Why I Am Even Watching TV!?

Lori: Maybe Boredom Literally Is Getting The Better Of You.

Logan: Absolutely Not!

(Leni Comes In)

Leni: Maybe You Should Try Reading.

Logan: I Am Also Bored Of That.

Lori: I Knew It.

Logan: ...I Have An Idea! (Goes Upstairs)

(Later In The Day)

Logan: (Checks Off List) Watching TV That's A Nope. Reading Is Boring... Aha! Write A Oneshot Fanfiction! I'll Make It Spanish Though.

(In The Dinning Room, Everyone Is Eating Wiener Schnitzel; Logan Comes In Writing In The Book She Is Using.)

The Next Day...

(Lincoln Is In The Kitchen Getting Something Out Of The Fridge; Logan Comes In Again Writing In Same The Book)

Lincoln: Uhh... Logan? Are You Okay?

(Logan Then Bumps In The Fridge)

The Next Day...

(In The Living Room Logan Stops Writing)

Logan: There! Let's See The Results!

Post Of A Loud

Logan: Seems Good To Me! Oh Wait, I Have No Glasses On.

"(El episodio comienza con Lori en las redes sociales)

Lori: (Mira las cuentas) Bien, LincOutLoud, LunaVevo, LikeItzLeni, LynnerWinner, LoriLoud, LuanPranks, y HackerGranola, Golly, estos son nombres terribles, excepto el mío, literalmente es el único normal. (Mira a HackerGranola) ¿Espera? ¿Quién es ese?

(Muestra las cuentas que Lori menciona están en un chat grupal)

LincOutLoud: ¡Hola familia! ¡Acabo de recibir un nuevo cómic de Ace Savy!

LunaVevo: ¿Acabo de hacer una canción?

LuanPranks: ¡hice Lola Slip On A Ice Cube!

HackerGranola: Hola. ¡Conozco los secretos de Louds!

LikeItzLeni: Waht? LORri, HoWDOyUOsPaCE?

LoriLoud: Es el Rectángulo.

LikeItzLeni: O k s U!

LoriLoud: estoy Facepalming.

HackerGranola: LoriLoud, ¡Has robado en Vazilla cinco veces esta semana!

(De vuelta en Lori)

Lori: ¿Quién es esta persona y cómo conocen mi negocio personal?

(De vuelta en su teléfono)

HackerGranola: es fácil, sé todo sobre ti.

LincOutLoud: ¿Espera? Nombre Rimas con Granola, ¡SU LOLA!

(HackerShumkas se ha unido)

HackerShumkas: ¡¡Yo Yo !! Whats Up LunaVevo? Te vi con un póster de Mick Swagger ¡La otra noche!

LunaVevo: Bruh! Eso es falso!

(En la habitación de Luna está sola y pone un póster debajo de su cama)

Luna: ¡¿Qué demonios ?! ¡Cómo conocen Granola y Shumukas mi Bizz personal! (Apaga el teléfono)

(De vuelta en las redes sociales)

(LunaVevo ha dejado el chat)

HackerGranola: ¡Lukas! ¿¡Qué estás haciendo!?

HackerShumkas: Granny Lola, lo estás haciendo también (Enlace: Https / loudcest)

LoriLoud: ¡Chicos, no presionen el enlace!

LynnerWinner: ¡Ya estoy!

(En el teléfono de Lynn presiona el enlace, luego se dirige a Devaintart y luego dice que el teléfono de Lynn tiene un virus)

Lynn: ¿Qué más?!

(Lynn recibe un mensaje de voz y lo oye, es la voz de Lukas)

Correo de voz: Hola, Lynn. Ahora que tu teléfono tiene un virus, morirá en ... Ahora.

(Justo cuando el teléfono se apaga)

(Lori Tormentas sube a la habitación de Lola y la patea abierta)

Lori: ¡LOLA!

(Lola gira la silla Shes sentada frente a Lori)

Lola: ¡Ja! ¡Sabía que vendrías!

Lori: Espera, ¿Por qué luces alto?

(Lola se levanta y se cubre todo el cuerpo y revela a Luan)

Luan: ¡Jajajaja! ¡Pensaste que Lola Grown Up! Ahora que terminó la broma, tengo algunas preguntas

Lori: ¿Qué?

Luan: ¿Puedes mirar detrás de ti?

(Lori mira detrás de ella y ve a Luan otra vez, luego mira hacia atrás y Luan está allí, el Luan detrás de Lori era en realidad Lincoln y Lola en disfraz)

Lincoln-Lola: ¡Jajajaja! Planeamos todo!

Lori: Espera, ¿tú y Lisa no tienen un viaje a Bosnia?

Lincoln: ¡Oh sí! (Lincoln y Lola se fuga) ¡LISA! ¡¡¡DARSE PRISA!!!"

Logan: There! Done!

Lonni: That's A Nice Fanfiction!

Logan: Gahh! Oh.. Hey Lonni.

Lonni: Writing In Spanish?

Logan: I'm Just Really Bored.

Lonni: How About You Become A Manga Artist?

Logan: For God's Sake! You Did That And Rewritten The World!

Lonni: Ride A Billfish Called Marliny?

Logan: Nope.

Lonni: Ooh! I Know! Become A Voice Actor At The Laney In The Loud House Animated Show!

Logan: Nah, We'll Do That When We Sell Real Estate.

Lonni: Just Write A Fanfiction.

Logan: I Did That.

Lonni: Upload It On Padwatt, Minoa And ! And Joseph's Manga..

Logan: Lonni, You Blonde Genius! I'll Do That Right Away! This War Machine Is Going To Spring To Life! You're Seeing This, Right Nena?

Lonni: Nena?

Logan: A Popular Singer.

(Lori Comes In)

Lori: So That's What You're Doing? A Simple Novel Entry?

Logan: It's Not An Novel Entry!

Lori: Is It A Love Story Between You And Your Boyfriend?

Logan: He's Not My Boyfriend! (Mumbles) Yet At Least.

Lori: Then What Is That?

Logan: (Sigh) It's A Story About A Hac--

Lonni: Nope! It's An Fanfiction Where Lincoln Becomes A Psychopathic Murderer And As In Karma, He Is Sent To The Depths Of Hell!

Lori: ...That Is Literally Dumb. Logan You Can't Post That!

Logan: And Why Would I Think Of A Fanfiction Where Lincoln Kills Literally Everyone In His Path Which Is Also Named After A Popular Lost Episode Creepypasta Being The Season Three Finale?

Lori: Because You're Logan Loud, The Only Person Who Would Literally Think About That.

Lonni: Ouch.

Logan: Hmm, I See Your Angle. Okay, I'm Off To The Renaissance Fair! (Leaves The House)

Lonni: Ugh! Like She Always Says.


	29. Road To Nowhere (Series Finale Musical)

Previously, On The Loud House Gets Louder...

Lincoln: Great Performance Luna!

Luna: Thanks Bruh!

Logan Reading A Script: Guys It Says The End Is Near?

Lisa: Oh Puh-lease You're Out Of Your Mi--

The End

Logan: Told You!

Now On The Loud House Gets Louder...

One Day Later...

(Lincoln, Clyde, Lori And Luna Are In Vanzilla; Driving Somewhere)

Clyde: Road. Road. Road. Road.

Lincoln: When I'm On The Road..(Road. Road. Road.) I All I See Is The Skies. (Road. Road. Road. Road.)

Clyde: (A Bug Hits Him) Ugh! I Got A Bug In My Eye!

Lincoln: When I'm On The Road...

Lori: There's The Clouds Flying Ahead!

Lincoln: When I'm On The Road...

(Clyde Is Poking Luna's Head)

Luna: Dude, Stop Touching My Head.

Clyde: Road. Road. Road.

Lincoln: Let's All Sing The Road Song!

Luna: I Want To Sing This All Day Long!

Clyde: Let's All Sing The Road Song!

Lori: Everybody, Come Along!!

Lincoln: Let's All Sing The Road Song!!

Luna: I Want To Sing It All Day Long Dudes!

(They Sing Faster)

Clyde: Let's All Sing The Road Song!!

Lori: Luna, You Ruined The Tune, How Rude.

Lincoln: Let's...

Clyde: Sing...

Luna: The Road...

Lori: Song...

(They Stop Singing)

Lincoln: OMG Clyde! I Love Singing The Road Song!

Clyde: Me Too! And I'm Finally Normal Around Lori!

Lincoln: You Learn A Few Things From Leni. So Luna? Where We Heading To?

Luna: Hmm, Where Heading To Hell.

Lincoln: What!?!

Luna: Oh Boy..This Fun I Can Tell.. We'll Have A Great Time In Hell! So Much I Can Tell. That I Can't Spell.. We'll Have A Great Time In Hell! The Rock Concert Dudes!

Lincoln: Uh..

Luna: Im Only Joking Bruh! We Aren't Going To A Rock Concert!

(Vanzilla's Gas Tank Runs Out)

Lori: Dang It...

Lincoln: Aw Come On!!

Lori: Lincoln, Clyde, Luna, Push Vanzilla, Because I'm Literally Not.

THREE HOURS LATER

(The Louds And Clyde Found A Gas Station)

???: Why, So Y'all Need Gas? Sure! It Is Free.

Lori: Thanks.

Lincoln: Wait!! IT'S A TRAP!

???: (Nervous) Why, What Are You Talking About?

Lincoln: Get In The Van! It's General!

(They All Get In Vanzilla And Leave)

Lori: Good Thing You Told Us Before We Didn't Get Gas.

Lincoln: He Always Says Why!

Luna: (Looks Out A Window) Hey Dudes! An Amusement Park!

Lincoln: Awesome! Let's Stop There!

(The The Amusement Park)

Lincoln: Wow! This Place Is Huge!

Lori: Stop, Lincoln.

Clyde: Ooh! Let's Go On The Rock Coaster!

(At The Start Of The Rock Coaster)

???: Why, Come On! No One Else Wants To Come!

Lincoln: Awesome!

(They Then Ride The Rock Coaster; But Everything Breaks)

Lincoln: Whoa, What's Going On!?!

???: Why, Hahahahahaha!!! You Four Bozos Fell For My Trap! Speaking Of Fell...

Luna: (Gulp) Hang On, Dudes..

Lincoln-Lori: Way Ahead Of You!

Clyde: I Feel A Montage Happening!

(As This Happens, The Music Theme, Summer Swing By Marc Durst Plays)

THE ROLLER COASTER GOES DOWN A PIT WITH FIRE AROUND IT; A GIANT RAZOR BLADE IS HEADING IN THE DIRECTION OF THE ROCK COASTER; LINCOLN AND CLYDE JUMPS OVER IT WHILE LUNA AND LORI DUCK.

Lincoln: Hah! You Can't Kill Us!

CONTINUING THE MONTAGE, A GIANT FIRE RAZOR BLADE IS HEADING IN THE DIRECTION OF THEM; THE BLADE HITS LINCOLN CAUSING HIS HAIR TO FLAME UP. NEXT, THE ROCK COASTER GOES UNDERWATER

Luna: Dudes! Help!

Lori: Luna!

LUNA IS BEING DRAGGED AWAY VIA CURRENT; THE ROLLER COASTER STOPS, ASWELL AS THE MUSIC

Lincoln: Welp, We're Dead.

???: Who Goes There!?

Lori: Huh? Wha--Whos There?

(Suddenly, The Roller Coaster Breaks Apart And Lincoln, Luna, Lori And Clyde Are Outside?

Lincoln: Whoa! What Happened?

???: I Happened.

Clyde: Thanks Uh...What's Your Name?

???: The Name's Tanner. And, Do Any Of Y'all Know To Travel Through Time? I'm Lost In Said Time.

Lincoln: Sure, You Just Say "I Wish I Can Time Travel."

Tanner: Thanks Dude, (Walks Off)

ONE MINUTE LATER

Clyde: Let's Go On The Ice Cup Spinhony!

Lori: Hmm... Sure Clyde.

(On The Ice Cup Spinhony)

???: Why, Ladies And Gentlemen, Welcome To The Singing Competition, Ice Cap Spinhony!!! First Up, Lincoln!!!

Lincoln: My Name Is Lincoln Loud, The Strongest In The Crowd! And You Are Allowed, But You're Not A Loud! I Eat Ice Crea--

WRONG!!!

Lincoln: What?

???: Why, Cream Doesn't Rhyme With Loud!

(The Ice Cup Lincoln Is In Starts To Spin Faster And Faster)

Lincoln: AHHH!! Help!!!

(The Ice Cup Lincoln Is In Ejects Him Out The Ride; Landing In Vanzilla Where Lori, Clyde And Luna Are Already There)

Lori: Let's Ride.

(Lori Starts Up Vanzilla And Drives Away)

Lori: Everybody Come Along!

Lincoln: Let's All Sing The Road Song!

Luna: Let's Sing This All Day Long!

Clyde: While Everybody Is Going Loud!

Lori: Let's Hear The Cheering Crowd!

Luna: This Is Really Going Down!

Lincoln: Nobody Has A Frown!

Lori: Let's All Downtown!

All: Let's All Sing The Road Song!! Let's All Sing The Road Song!!

Luna: Let's Sing...

Lori: The Road...

Lincoln-Clyde: Song!!!

THE END

(During The Credits, The Hawaiian Adventures Of SpongeBob Theme I By Sage Guyton And Jeremey Walkefield Plays)

The Loud House Gets Louder! - The Musical

Oringal Road Song By Nickelodeon

Lapp Loud By "Heavy And Lola Official" On The Loud House Amino

Road To Nowhere Written By LantisticLoud

Tanner By "Jarell" On The Loud House Amino


End file.
